Mia's Diaries: Eclipse
by WhiteWillowWitch
Summary: Mia and Edward have been reunited, but an evil vampire is seeking for revenge. Mia has more problems to worry about. Being a Witch has its perks and being a Grey Witch even more. She is faced with dreams of her ancestor who is unconsciously leading her to darkness. How will Mia cope will all new problems and Jacob's love for her? Will Mia be able to handle it all?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Blue eyes that belong to Mia watched a girl of her age run into old forest with mist covering the ground. She was laughing like a child as she run while holding her creamy dress that belonged to 17_ _th_ _century. Mia followed her with her eyes and soon her feet started to move towards the forest without leaves._

 _The mist followed after her and she barely saw the grass below her. The laughing of the girl disappeared somewhere in the woods while the silence covered the air. Mia walked inside the woods without questioning her moves, it was like there was nothing wrong, nor could something go wrong._

" _Hello."_

 _Mia almost immediately turned around but it felt like she was moving in slow motion as she did. The same girl that ran into the woods earlier was now standing in front of her with light smile on her face. She was truly beautiful. With fair skin and big light brown eyes she looked like a princess. A few locks of her brown hair fell out of the hat she wore and perfectly framed her heart-shaped face._

" _I'm Adeline." She spoke with her lovely voice before extending her hand to Mia. "You are Mia, correct?" She asked while Mia's hand slowly slipped into hers._

" _Yes." Mia answered and a soft giggle exits Adeline's plum lips._

Mia's eyes open slowly. Her first thought were about the dream she just had; but it felt like she dreamed of it before but just couldn't remember. Then her second thought was Edward; who was now lying on the bed next to her and looking at her face with his golden eyes.

"Good morning." Mia spoke with sleepy tone hitting her voice.

"Good morning." Edward said, a smile crossing his lips. "You look lovely when you're sleeping."

"I know right." Mia said. "You tell me that every morning." Mia added before she raised her head on the palm of her hand supporting herself with elbow against the pillow. "You enjoy looking at me while sleeping a bit too much."

"I won't be able to watch you sleeping once you marry me and become a vampire." Edward said with smug look on his face.

"Why so confident, Mr. Cullen?" Mia teased. "I still haven't say 'yes'." Mia said before Edward placed a soft kiss on her lips and shortly pulled away leaving his forehead on hers.

"Marry me." Edward spoke. _I lost count of how many times he said that._

"I just woke up…" Mia murmured insecurely while Edward smiled. "I'm still recovering from shock when Alice said she'll throw me off the balcony if I don't dye my hair back to my natural color." Mia said and Edward laughed shortly.

"I remember, that was hilarious." Edward said, kissing her lips again. "But that won't stop me from asking you to marry me." Edward said, back to the old subject.

Mia rolled her eyes before she pushed Edward with her left hand and made him fall onto the bed with his back while she pushes the covers of her body and gets on her feet.

"I don't know if you're annoying or adorable with those two words." Mia said.

"Both." Edward answered teasingly while watching Mia stretching herself. "Just marry me." Edward said again, this time his voice was more serious.

"Keep trying and maybe one day I'll say yes." Mia said.

Edward smiled at her, flashing his white teeth, while Mia just playfully smirked and made her way outside of her room to leave towards the bathroom, and then later left down the stairs where Noah was.

Noah read the newspapers 'The Washington Inquisitor' with a title on front page 'Murders, disappearances, possible work of a serial killer". He immediately stopped reading when he heard Mia walking down the stairs and into the living room.

"Good morning." Noah spoke as soon as he saw her.

"Good morning." Mia said and sat down next to him. "What are you reading?" Noah glanced briefly at the newspapers before shaking his head.

"Nothing important." He answered before throwing the newspapers on the coffee table. "What are you doing today?"

"Um, well…"Mia started. "I need to study, and then I'm going to go hang out with Edward…" Noah groaned. "What?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" Noah murmured. "No offence, I like your guy, but do you really need to hang out with him so much?" Noah asked, but Mia stayed quite. "Mia, you seriously need to get some separation with him." Noah said.

"I do get some separation with him." _Not really._

"More than one day?" _Not even four hours._ Mia didn't say anything. "How about this? You're not grounded anymore. But you have to see some of your other friends, like…Jacob. He's going through a really tough time right now. His dad is really worried about him. And I remember when that was you. You needed a friend, Jacob was there."

"Okay." Mia nod. "I'll separate from Edward and visit Jacob." Mia said, briefly smiling.

"And…" Noah started. "Sarah called." Mia's eyes wide with interest. "She wants to talk about you being a Grey Witch since you just ditched after you found out." Noah said.

"Okay." Mia nod.

"And, she send you two airline tickets." Noah said, giving Mia an open envelope. "For you and…Edward." Noah said, clearly disappointed that Edward will follow her even there.

"Edward?" Mia repeated.

"Maybe she wants him to become a Confidant." Noah said, not liking that idea.

"Maybe." Mia repeated, wondering why Sarah send ticket for him too.

" _Hey, it's Jake. Leave a message."_ Mia sighs and hangs up.

She's been calling Jacob for more than 10 times and each time his voice mail turned on. He was clearly annoying her or he wasn't near his phone at the moments Mia was calling. Mia would rather think he's ignoring her on purpose. He's clearly mad at her for choosing to become a vampire, but he had to understand that it was Mia's choice.

Mia walked to her drawer and opened it. She moved the shirts away and took a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and looked at it. It was a letter Jacob send her after he ran away in his wolf form. She looked at it and read it. The first lines of the letter were all strike through leaving the letter with only couple of words:

Mia,

Yeah, I miss you, too. A lot.

Doesn't change anything. Sorry.

Jacob

Mia smiled. She's so selfish. Thinking about herself and not about him. He, after all, was the one that moved her out of darkness from time to time and helped her feel better about herself and yet, Mia is so selfish not to see that he needs her too. _How can he need me when he hates what I want to become?_ Mia loves Edward, and she sees Jacob as a friend. She never gave him any hints that she may like him more than a friend.

Mia sighs before she folded the paper and hid it back under her shirts. She put on her black boots and zipped up her black hoodie before she made her way out of the house. She walked to her car and sat inside. Closing the door, she started to start the car, one, two, three times and neither once did it work. _This can't be happening._

Mia gasped suddenly as she heard the passenger door of her car close. _Edward…_ Mia closes her eyes for a second and look towards him while he was looking at her. Mia could immediately notice that by the expression on his face that he wasn't really pleasant to see her leaving without informing him. _I could just lie and say I wanted to surprise him and his family._

"Hey." Mia greeted, casually as ever.

"You're going now to the reservation." Edward said and Mia scoffed. _Alice…of course._

"Seriously?" Mia spoke. "You need to kill my car just to stop me from going to reservation?"

"Mia, you have to understand. Your safety is everything to me."

"Jacob is not gonna hurt me."

"Not intentionally, but the wolves have no control—"

"And I can protect myself, thank you very much." Mia interrupted him. "I have until graduation to see him. And you have no right stopping me from doing what I want."

Mia opened the door and harshly closes them. She made her way to her house and closed the door. Sighing, Mia leaned on the wall and closed her eyes, drawing her head back against the wall… _Why is he so protective?_


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"Just in time." Mia and Edward glanced at each other before they sat down around the table next to Mike, Angela, Eric and Jessica. "Alright, check it out."

"Alright, let's see what you go." Eric said.

"My fellow students." Mike started, looking at Jessica. "We are the future. Anything is possible, if you just believe." Mia raises her eyebrow.

"You call that a speech?" Mia asked, crossing her arms.

"It's short, easy to remember." Mike answered while Jessica scoffed.

"Nice." Jessica commented before taking the paper from Mike. "This will be my speech when I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head. So…" Jessica crumpled the paper and throws it into Mike's face. "Thank you."

"You gotta embrace the clichés, Jess." Mike said.

"They have the bread and butter of all valedictorians." Eric said, while Mike pointed at him when Jessica gave him a look.

"And that is why you are not valedictorian." Angela pointed out to Eric.

"And Jess doesn't need clichés." Mia spoke. "Her speech will definitely be epic."

"Epic?" Jessica repeated. "It will change lives."

"I decided to throw a party." Alice spoke as soon as she sat down next to them with Jasper.

"After all, how many times we gonna graduate high school?" Jasper added. _Oh, hundreds of times…_

"A party? At your place?" Angela asked.

"I've never seen your house."

"No one's ever seen their house." Eric whispered to Jessica.

"Another party, Alice?" Edward asked, hiding the disapproval.

"It'll be fun."

"Just like the last time." Mia sarcastically sang.

Alice gave Mia a long before she started to look pass her. Mia immediately recognized that look in her eyes. _She's having a vision._ Mia immediately interrupted others to look at her while Jasper and Edward's eyes were on Alice. After a few seconds Alice blinked and looked at Jasper. Mia looked at Edward and noticed how he was processing her thoughts before looking at Mia, forcing a smile. _Oh, what the hell is wrong now?_

Edward drove Mia home. Edward got out and while he came to her she already opened the door. She closes them immediately, pulling the strap of her bag on her shoulder and crossing her arms while she looked at Edward. Edward just gave her a questioning smile, confused why she had such a serious smile, but he already knew the question she was going to ask him.

"What did Alice see?" Mia asked.

"It was nothing." _Lie._

"I know your lying." Mia said.

"It's nothing you should worry about." Edward said.

"And yet it always ends the opposite way." Mia sighs, staring at Edward for a few seconds. "You have no intentions of telling me, do you?" Edward shook his head. "Alright then." Mia said, turning to leave towards her house.

She felt pull on her elbow and then she found herself against Edward's chest. He kissed her gently and slowly. _He really knows how to keep me away from being angry at him._ Mia smiled against his lips and placed her hands onto his chest. He had his hands wrapped around her tightly, but not too tight to crush her. Mia slightly pulled away from his lips, still smiling.

"You just reminded me…"Mia spoke. "Sarah had sent me two tickets to Lawton." Mia pulled away to look at his eyes. "For you and me."

"Why to Lawton?" Edward asked.

"I…Last time I was there, she didn't have time to explain things to me before I went on the plane." Mia said. "And I have no idea why is she inviting you."

"You don't want me to come?" Edward asked.

"Of course I want you to come!" Mia exclaimed. "I'm just confused why she's inviting you." Mia said. "So, you're coming?" Mia asked.

"Yes." Edward answered and Mia pecked his lips.

"Good." Mia said. "Tomorrow, in 2 o'clock we need to be on the plane."

"Okay." Edward said and pecked her lips.

Mia smiled to him once more before she turned towards the house. Edward watched her as she climbed up the stairs and opened the door. She looked back at him before she close them, a smile dancing on her lips. Side of Edward's lip curved up before he went back into his car and drove off.

"You two look so lovely." Anna immediately said after Mia walked inside the kitchen.

"You have to stop spying on us." Mia said, placing her bag on the chair.

"I can't." Anna whined. "You remind me of Noah and me when we were your age." Anna said before sitting down on the chair. "Ah, I remember those days when we were like kids."

"You two are always like kids."

"So not!"

"So yes!" Mia exclaimed and that laughed. "Oh, yeah, I'm leaving to Lawton tomorrow in 2 o'clock with Edward."

"Oh." Anna nod. "Does he know about you being a witch?"

"Yes." Mia answered.

"Mia!" Anna exclaimed in disbelief. "You know the rules, if he knows you should have already sent him to Lawton to become Confidant."

"I know. I know." Mia spoke. "And he will be one. Tomorrow." _He won't actually. He is a Vampire, those rules don't stand for them._

"Good." Anna let out a long breath. "I don't want witches knocking on my door. Again." Anna confessed.

"Don't worry." Mia smiled. "Once was enough." Mia took a deep breath and took her bag. "I'll go pack." Mia said before she left the kitchen and went upstairs.


	3. Chapter II

_**I hope you enjoy the story so far :D**_

 _ **Let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **Everything is just as it should be. I'm happy, I feel like a witch, but there is something I don't understand about myself. It is nothing serious, but sometimes I feel like my powers are getting weaker if I use them too much. Just like I used my powers on Aro and Jane, later I felt like I didn't have them. And it's the same here. Use them three, four times and I already feel like I don't have them. Edward doesn't know. I didn't want to let him know about it since he will become overprotecting, like most of the time. He feels like he's in charge of keeping me safe, but I know how to protect myself, I just don't know how to prove that to him. One more thing that concerns me is my dreams. Lately I've been dreaming of a girl; Adeline. I feel like I know her from somewhere, but there's no possible way I know her since she looks like she's from 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **century.**_

 _ **Anyway, we'll arrive in Lawton in 20 minutes. I feel kind of a nervous. Now I'm a Grey Witch and who knows if the witches will throw bombs at me when they see me. They will certainly not like me. I hope Sarah has warned them about my arrival, well Edward and mine arrival to be correct.**_

 _ **Hope everything goes well.**_

 _ **-Mia**_

Edward and Mia finally arrived to the manor by a car rented by Sarah to drive them. Edward got out of the car followed by Mia. Mia placed the strap of her bag on her shoulder as she watched the manor in front of her. _I hate this place;_ was the first thought that came to Mia's mind. She really did. It brought back memories, the ones she didn't like remembering.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked as he stepped on her side while the man who drove them started to take suitcases out from the bunker and went to take them into the manor.

"Nope." Mia forced a smile.

"Mia!"

The door of the manor opened with Desmond skipping towards them on the stairs. A wild smiled spread across his face as he saw her. He walked towards her and immediately hugged her, making her feel surprised before she hugged back.

"It's so good to see you." Desmond said as he pulled back.

"Yeah, you too." Mia said, glancing at Edward. "Desmond, this is Edward. Edward, Desmond."

"Hi." The greeted each other and shook their hands, before Desmond returned his eyes on Mia who looked concerned.

"Witches…" Mia started. "Are they…?"

"Don't worry." Desmond answered to Mia's unfinished question. "They don't really trust you anymore, but they won't be making a move on you."

"Oh, okay." Mia nod.

"I'll get you to Sarah…"Desmond said to Mia before he looked at Edward. "And Laura will get you to Mia's room where you two will be staying."

Mia and Edward followed Desmond up the stairs towards the open door. Everything seemed to quite, and it almost felt like Mia was walking into an unknown trap. They stepped inside and all the witches in the foyer looked at her, almost killing Mia with their piercing looks.

Mia's attention suddenly turned towards Laura. She walked quietly towards them, with her head lowered. Mia noticed how she looked sad because of sister's death probably. Mia wondered how she will speak to her now, knowing that she was the one who killed her sister.

"Hey." Laura greeted with her voice like a whisper.

"Hey, Laura…" Mia spoke.

"Let me take that for you." Laura said before she reached to Mia and took her bag of her shoulder without getting Mia's approval.

"Laura." Mia spoke and Laura looked at her as she held her bag to her chest. "I-I'm sorry for your sister. If there was anything I could have done to save her, I would…"

"It's okay, Mia." Laura said, forcing a smile.

"Mia." Desmond spoke, giving her a little smile. "Sarah wants' to see you."

"Okay." Mia nod, looking back at Laura and then at Edward.

She walked away silently with Desmond leading her, while Laura leaded Edward towards Mia's room on the second floor. Mia stayed quite as Desmond and her walked pass other witches. Mia held her head high, showing the other witches that she wasn't afraid of their ugly glares, but in fact, she was freaking inside.

"How's Laura dealing?" Mia asked.

"Good." Desmond answered. "Carla did everything in her power to heal her mentally, but…you know, you can't always be healed entirely."

"Right." Mia murmured.

Desmond stopped in front of Sarah's office, which once belonged to her grandmother, and opened the doors, giving Mia a tight smile. Mia returned the small smile and stepped inside the office. Sarah's bright green eyes looked up in excitement as she saw Mia walk inside her office while the doors were being closed by Desmond outside.

"Mia!" Sarah exclaimed as she got up from the couch and fast-walked towards her in her heels.

"Sarah." Mia spoke before she received a tight hug by Sarah.

"I'm so glad you came." Sarah said and pulled back.

"Yeah, I think I deserve to know about being a Grey Witch." Mia said.

"Of course you do." Sarah nod. "Come, sit." Sarah said as she leaded her to the couch.

Mia sat down, quietly. A warm cup of tea already in front of her on the dark brown coffee table. Sarah sat down on the couch across from her. She had light smile on her face, warm one. Mia leaned on the back of dark red couch and slightly clapped with her hands awkwardly.

"So…" Mia started. "What can you tell me about a Grey Witch?" Mia asked.

"They are extremely powerful." Sarah answered.

"Yet, I am an exception." Mia murmured.

"You drain them too quickly." Sarah spoke. "Grey Witches don't rely on nature, or dead spirits, they rely on themselves." Sarah started. "Powers of a grey witch work like a battery. The more you use them, the less you'll have."

"Great, I'm a mobile phone." Mia murmured.

"It's how Grey Witch's powers work." Sarah said. "They drain quickly and come back slowly. You have to learn how to organize them. Know when to use powerful ones and when to use less powerful ones. And when you do, you'll have the ultimate power."

"That's why other witches are afraid of me." Mia spoke. "Because I can have ultimate power?"

"Yes." Sarah nod. "But they are more afraid if you'll use dark powers, such as, power reflection." _The ability I used on Aro and Jane…_

"How do you know I have that power?" Mia asked.

"It's a common power Grey Witch knows to have." Sarah answered. "All the new powers Grey Witches are gifted with are based on dark magic, that's what makes them so dangerous, even more dangerous than Dark Witches… Grey Witches can kill so many, and never really fall to darkness. Embraced by both, but standing in the middle with control of the both."

"So, I'm dangerous." Mia murmured. "Will my powers always work like a battery?"

"No." Sarah nod. "You have to become more powerful. Use less powerful powers more frequently to expand the battery. In five years or more, you might become a strong, capable Grey Witch."

"If I am even still going to be a witch until then…" Mia murmured looking down at her tea before shaking her head a bit. "I dream, Sarah." Sarah slightly looked at her with look that asked for explanation. "It's about a girl Adeline. I always have dreams about her and when I wake up I can only remember small pieces of those dreams or nothing."

"What does she say?" Sarah asked and Mia shook her head slowly.

"I can't remember." Mia answered. "I remember her name and mist and forest…"Mia said her words disappearing into whisper. "I wish I could say is nothing, but witches never dream of nothing."

"Correct." Sarah nod. "We dream of things we have to explanation for." Sarah said and gave Mia a little smile. "Don't concert yourself with such dreams until you know their meaning." Mia stared at her for a second before she nod slightly and looked away.

"I'm a bit tired." Mia answered and got up from the couch.

"Mia." Sarah spoke and stood up. "As you are a Grey Witch, it would like you to stay for a few days."

"Why?"

"We would like to test your powers." Sarah answered. "It would be even better for you to see your limits." Sarah said and Mia stared at her for a second before she decided to answer.

"Okay, sure." Sarah smiled widely.

"Great." Sarah lightly exclaimed. "Desmond will be in charge of training you and testing your powers."

"Okay." Mia nod.

 _Testing my powers is going to be fun…_


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Edward stood by a desk in Mia's room. He listed through the pages of photo album that belonged to Mia. He was smiling as he was looking at the pictures of young Mia with her parents. She looked so happy and innocent that he could barely say that person was Mia now.

The door of her room suddenly open and Mia entered with a look on her face like she was being through torture while training her powers. Edward was already used to see her like that since the past few days since they are here she kept on coming back to her room with tired look.

"I'm beat…" Mia commented as she close the door. "Testing my limits it's feels like gym." Mia said before she went to her bed and collapsed onto it.

Edward smiled slightly before he close the album and placed it onto the desk. He walked towards her and sat down on the desk besides her while she lied on her stomach. He gently rubbed her back while watching the corner of her lips curl up.

"Mia…" Edward spoke silently.

"Mmm?"

"What happened to your parents?"

Mia eyes immediately open as soon as the smile of her face disappeared. Edward already saw how she will ignore his question and avoid it no matter what. She got up from the bed with her help of hands and onto her feet making Edward look at her as she avoided eye contact.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Mia casually said before she went to walk away, but Edward stopped her by appearing in front of her.

"Mia…don't." Edward said slowly and Mia sighs, looking around the room and crossing her arms.

"They died in a car accident and that's it." Mia answered.

"There's more." Edward added and Mia looked at him for a second before nodding slowly.

Mia took Edward's hand and led his hand to the right side of her face and into her hair. Edward's eyes wide a bit when he felt an unusual part of skin that was lightly raised a bit in thin line. Edward looked from his hand where he felt a scar towards Mia's eyes that were looking down.

"I was involved in that accident." Mia spoke and let Edward's hand fall down. "My dad and I died at the scene." Edward's eyes wide. "My mother, she was still alive and …she sacrifice her life energy to bring be back from the dead." Mia answered and squeezed her lips into a thin line and closes her eyes.

" _Manuel…" Celestina spoke as she looked at her husband in the driver seat, his head against the wheel._

 _Celestina let out a cry as she saw her husband dead with blood all over the wheel. She covered her mouth to suppress the screams that wanted to exit her mouth. All she wanted now was to give up on her life, she could already feel the light inside her getting darker from the sadness she felt._

" _Mia?" Her eyes shot open before she looked in the backseat, leaving a yelp of pain as she felt something like a knife digging into her leg, but she didn't care. "Baby?"_

 _She looked onto the backseat to see her daughter lying on the seat with blood spreading underneath her head. Tears appearing in her eyes as she saw so many small scars from the glass on her face. Celestina couldn't feel her life energy and that was what she was afraid off._

" _No, no…" Celestina murmured under her shaking breath. "You're not dead, sweetie. I'm not going to let you fall to the dead. No, no…" Celestina cried and grabbed her daughter hand. "You're too young…you have to live, Mia, you have to…" Celestina said grabbing a hold of her daughter hand tightly and veins on her entire body expressed themselves and so did on Mia's body. "I love you…Mia."_

Mia opened her eyes with tears in it. She shook her head, trying to make bad memories disappear inside her head. They were too painful to remember. She was happy now and she didn't want those memories taking her back into the past.

"It was long time ago." Mia said. "I don't want to remember."

Edward didn't have to say anything, all he did was hug her; it was all she needed. Her hands wrapped around his waist while he caressed the back of her head while holding her closely to his body and not letting her go. He could hear small sobs from her and how she was holding those tears back. _She's truly a strong person…_

Edward lied on the side while he watched Mia sleeping in her old bed. She looked like an angel when she was in such state. Beautiful and innocent. Everything about her was perfect to him. She was a strong person that went through a lot and never gave up.

" _Edward…"_ Edward's eyes slightly wide as he heard a feminine voice inside his head. " _Edward…"_ It called again and made Edward sit up on the bed. _"Follow my voice…"_

The voice echoed inside his head and made him get up onto his feet and walked out of the bedroom. He listened to the voice speaking and leading him across the manor until it brought him to a sight with a woman standing on the balcony.

She was looking up at the celestial moon high in the air and it shine on her. Edward tried to read her thoughts, but it felt like something was blocking his access to them. His lightly stepped forwards with his bare feet, still trying to enter her mind.

"Stop trying." The woman on the balcony spoke and she turned around. "As the head of witches I have ability to use many powers, even such as temporarily mental block." Sarah said and she lightly smiled to him. "I wish to speak to you, Edward Cullen."

"About Mia?" Edward asked as he walked forwards to her by the balcony fence.

"Yes." Sarah nod before she looked up at the moon. "As the head of witches, every time when I have to make a decision, when I sleep I dream of former heads of witches and they give me advices. They are my council and they give me path." Sarah said. "Witches are prone to have dreams that guide them. Even Mia has them…"

"She didn't tell me anything." Edward said.

"That's because she doesn't want you to worry." Sarah answered. "And probably because she's uncertain of what she's dreaming about." Sarah said, a frown appearing on her face.

"But you know?" Edward asked and Sarah answered.

"That's why I've called for you in 4 in the morning." She looked at him. "Witches gave me answers in my dream." Sarah said. "If you are going to change her, then change her as soon as possible." Edward eyes wide, confused why she was saying to change her to such a monster.

"Why?" Sarah sighs.

"Mia is dreaming of a woman Adeline Dubois, her ancestor, the first Grey Witch." Edward narrowed his eyebrows at her for a moment. "All the Grey Witches came from Mia's family. The first Grey Witch was Adeline; she's the one who created the middle kind."

"Grey Witches didn't exist before her?" Sarah shook her head.

"Adeline Dubois was the brightest witch of her age. She was talented and beautiful. But there was tragedy she couldn't escape. Her own sister envied her and out of that envy Colette turned dark. She killed her child and her husband, even their parents. Adeline almost went mad and surrendered herself completely to darkness, but there was a conflict inside her heart between darkness and light…they merged. As the creator of Grey Witch, she had ultimate power immediately and with that power she killed the dark witches along with Colette. Because of this action, Light Witches believed Adeline became a Dark Witch and wanted her dead. Adeline ran away as far as she could, using her powers to hide her location and soon she gave birth to a child who she gave away to a good wealthy family and then she committed suicide."

"What is wrong that Mia is dreaming about her then?" Edward asked.

"Adeline will transform her mind in her dreams, she will give her leads and she will help her, but as part Dark Witch and as a dead spirit, she will unconsciously start influence her mind." Sarah answered. "The less she knows about her, the less Adeline will have ability to appear in her dreams."

"How long will Adeline need to transform her mind?"

"One year or so." Sarah answered. "It depends how much she knows about her and how much is she training her powers." Sarah said. "Changing her will kill her witch side." Edward stared at her form a moment before with disappointment looking into the distance.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **Back in Forks. I missed it, kind of. I feel exhausted from all the training in Lawton. I used my powers in small amounts and most of my training was based on meditation and deep mind thinking. It tired my mind and my body as well. But now I'm back in Forks and I can finally rest.**_

 _ **I told Edward about my parents, finally. It was something I always wanted to avoid. Each time I think of it, I want to cry. I miss my parents, my mother who gave her life for me, just to suffer through all the depression. But without this life I would never be able to be part of Edward's life. Writing about Edward, makes me remember how secretive he's being lately. He knows something, but he just doesn't want to tell me. I will probably just end up knowing about it on my own.**_

 _ **-Mia**_

* * *

Edward drove towards the school while Mia's lips were sealed. She hasn't said much. She still felt exhausted from Lawton and the rainy weather of Forks didn't help her mood much. Edward parked the car in the school's parking lot and shut down the engine before his eyes drifted off towards the different direction.

"If I asked you to stay in the car, would you?" Mia looked towards him strangely.

"No?" _That's the strangest question he ever asked me._

"Of course not. " Edward pointed out the fact.

Mia opened the door and stepped outside of the car. Edward followed and then walked besides Mia towards the stairs that lead to the entrance of the school. Through the group of students, Mia managed to identify the person standing there next to a motorcycle. _Jacob…_

She couldn't help but to feel a bit angry for seeing him now and not hearing from him before. As she walked she glared at him lightly, pushing her hands into the pockets of her black jacket. Jacob walked towards them and when they were a few feet away from each other they stopped.

"Noah said you left town." Jacob said, earning a scoff from Mia.

"So?"

"He's checking to see if you're still human." Edward said, finding it amusing as he read Jacob's mind.

"I'm coming here to warn you." Jacob said, holding back the anger Edward was raising in him. "If your kind come on our land again…"

"What?" Mia questioned as she glanced from Edward towards Jacob as Jacob looked at Edward like he realized something.

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked Edward

"Just leave it alone, Jacob." Edward warned him.

"Tell me what?" Mia questioned.

"Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding, there's nothing to worry about." Edward answered.

"Listen to you." Jacob spoke. "Did you lie to get her out of town, too?"

"You should leave." Edward said as he got to his face. "Now."

"She has a right to know. She is the one the red-head wants." Jacob said and Mia's eyes wide for a second before she got between them.

"Victoria?" Edward closed his briefly. "That was Alice's vision. She saw her."

"I was trying to protect you." Edward told her.

"But lying to me is not going to protect me." Mia pointed out quietly and then looked at Jacob. "You." Mia called and Jacob looked at her. "Why haven't you called me back?"

"I had nothing to say." Jacob answered, glancing at Edward and back at her before turning towards his back while Mia scoffed.

"You had nothing to say…"Mia whispered under her breath. "Well, I have." Mia said louder as she stepped after him.

"Hey." Edward grabbed her hand, making her turn around to look at him. "Mia…"

"Edward, just trust me." Mia said.

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust." Edward said and Mia could see in his eyes how hard it was for him to let her with wolf.

"Sorry." Mia said quietly before she turned around towards Jacob who was waiting for her.

Jacob got onto his black motorcycle with a grin he tried to stop from appearing on his face. Mia took the helmet Jacob gave her before she swung her leg onto the other side of the bike and sat up. Mia noticed the grin playing on his face and then punched him lightly in the back.

"Lose the grin, Jacob. We are just going for a ride." Mia said as she placed the helmet on her head.

"Hold on tight." Jacob turned on the engine of the bike and Mia wrapped her hands around his waist before Jacob gave gas, leaving Edward in worry on the parking lot.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mia wondered as she was looking towards Emily's house and then turned briefly towards Jacob as they made their way towards it. "I'm the 'vampire girl', remember?"

"Look whose back!" Mia turned around to see four wolf boys jumping out. Embry, with Paul, Jared and… _Quil?_

"Quil, you too?" Mia questioned.

"Yep. Finally made the pack." Quil said.

"I'm glad you're here, Mia." Embry spoke. "Maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue." Mia raises her eyebrows.

"'I wish Mia would call.'" Sam joked.

"'I wish Mia wouldn't call'." Jared followed.

"'Maybe I should call Mia." Than Embry.

"'Maybe I should call Mia and hang up'." They laughed and Mia laughed with them, somehow trying to suppress her laugh.

"Alright, you can shut up now." Jacob said, clearly showing how a bit embarrassed he felt at the moment.

Mia looked towards a girl who walked out of the house. She had short black hair and same skin tone as the rest of the pack members. Mia almost immediately noticed the tattoo of Quileute tribe on her right shoulder and also the glare she was giving her.

"Mia, this is Leah Clearwater. Harry's daughter." Jacob introduced them.

"Hey." Mia said.

"If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave." Lead advised before she walked away. _Okay…_

"She's really nice." Mia's voice was filled with so much sarcasm.

"Yep, fun too." Jacob added, his voice filled with sarcasm as well.

"Mia." Mia looked from Jacob towards Emily walking out of the house with Sam following behind. "Hi."

"Hey." Mia greeted back.

"I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again." Mia smiled to her before she hugged her shortly and then step back to Sam's side.

"Sam, we're good?" Jacob asked, causing Mia to look briefly at both of them.

"We're good. She won't be getting through our line anytime soon." Sam answered, looking at Mia while the four boys cheered before running away.

Mia looked over her shoulder as she felt someone watching her. And she was right, it was Leah. As soon as they made eye contact, Leah ran off, jumping in the air and turning into a wolf.

* * *

"When did Leah joined the pack?" Mia wondered as Jacob and she walked towards Jacob's garage with Jacob pushing the bike.

"Around when her dad died. Her brother Seth also phased. He's only fifteen. One of the youngest we've had. Sam keeps him home studying, but he's chomping at the bit." Jacob answered. "Wish it was Leah who'd stay home."

"Why's that?"

"Because we all have to live the Leah, Sam, Emily pain-fest. Wolf telepathy, remember?" Mia nod.

"So, Sam dumped Leah for Emily? Wow…" Mia murmured.

"It wasn't like that." Jacob answered. "Sam hates himself for hurting Leah. But, Emily was The One."

"How would he know she's the one?" Mia wondered.

"Sam imprinted on Emily." Jacob said.

"Oh!" Mia exclaimed. "And how does that work?"

Jacob and Mia walked inside the garage and Jacob put the foot of the bike down on the ground. Mia leaned against one bike and looked towards Jacob who picked a mechanic key of the ground and then placed his hands on the bike before looking at her.

"Imprinting on someone is like…" Jacob started, looking somewhere else. "Like when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything…be anything for her."

"You sound like you know it feels." Mia commented. "Have you imprinted on someone?"

"You'd know if I had." Jacob said. "I just have a direct line to Sam's thoughts."

"Oh…" Mia nod and then looked down. _Maybe I should let him know…_ "Jake…"Jacob looked at her. "He'll change me…after graduation."

"Graduation?" Jacob repeated and Mia started to feel cold sweat covering her skin.

"I thought I should have let you know." Mia added with her voice barely above whisper while Jacob scoffed.

"He'll change you before you even lived!" Jacob said, rage appearing in his eyes. "Or before I could…"He suddenly thrown the mechanic key in his hand to side, making Mia jump in fear but tried to keep calm. "For a second, just a second, I thought…" Jacob started as he made a few steps towards her while Mia made a small step back. "But he's got his hooks in you so deep."

"It's my decision." Mia said.

"Mia, they're not even alive." Jacob said. "It makes me sick. Better you really be dead that one of them."

Mia's eyes wide as she looked at him turning his back and placing his hands back on his bike. _I…I can't believe he said that._ Mia closes her eyes briefly, trying to prevent those worse from sinking into her head and then into her heart. She made her way towards the garage doors but stopped to look at Jacob who seemed to be calming down.

"He was right. I shouldn't have come." Mia said.

"Mia, come on. Please." Jacob spoke. "I'm sorry." Mia stared at him for a while before she just nods.

* * *

Mia walked up the steps and turned around to watch Jacob as she drove away with his bike. Somehow, she still felt hurt from what he said and those words echoed through her head hundreds of times. Mia shook her head furiously before she opened the door of her house and stepped inside. She took of her jacket and placed it on the hanger next to the door. Mia walked towards the kitchen where her Aunt was washing dishes and looked over her shoulder to see Mia walking inside.

"I love Edward and all, but could he at least bring you home when it's meal?" Anna wondered.

"Haven't you heard the sound of a bike?" Mia wondered. "I was with Jake."

"Oh…" Anna slightly exclaimed and then there was knocking on the door. "Who is it now?" Anna silently wondered.

"Edward." Mia answered her silent question before she walked back towards the door and open them. "Hey." Mia greeted as she looked at him. His eyes were black because of hunger.

"Do you understand how worried I've been?" Edward asked.

"I was safe, don't worry." Mia said.

"I almost break the treaty to make sure of it." Edward's words suddenly drifted off like he realized something.

"What?" Mia wondered.

"Something's wrong." Edward said before stepping inside the house and then ran up the stairs to Mia's room.

Mia ran after him up the stairs and into her room to see Edward touching the dream catcher on her bed that she got from Jacob for her 18th birthday. Mia quietly watched him as she inspected her room and the look on his face as he did so send shivers down her back like something is terribly wrong.

"Someone's been in here." Edward finally spoke.


	6. Chapter V

_**I'm sorry for the long wait, but this hot summer days are tiring me and mostly I don't feel like writing. I hope you haven't given up on the story because of my delay. I will try to post chapters sooner.**_

 _ **Thank you :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter V**

"Who was it? Someone we know?" Carlisle asked Edward as they stood opposite from one another.

"Just a stranger. I didn't recognize his scent." Edward answered.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme asked.

"A passer-by wouldn't have leave Mia's uncle and aunt alive." Rosalie pointed out while Jasper and Emmett walked inside the living room where they were.

"His scent disappeared about five miles south of Mia's house." Jasper informed.

"Someone's orchestrating this." Carlisle said.

"Victoria?" Mia asked.

"I would've seen her deciding." Alice said, glancing at Mia who was sitting next to her.

"It has to be the Volturi." Edward said, making Mia wonder why would he think that.

"I don't think it's the Volturi either." Alice said. "I've been watching Aro's decisions, too."

"So we keep looking." Emmett said.

"We also take shifts, guarding Mia at her house." Carlisle said.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie wonder, clearing not liking the idea of protecting Mia at all.

"Rosalie." Carlisle warned.

"She's right." Mia spoke up. "You can't protect me, watch my aunt and uncle and search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria." Rosalie added.

"And keep yourselves fed." Mia added.

"I'm not leaving you here defenseless." Edward said.

"And I can't let you starve." Mia pointed out. "I have magic to defend myself."

"Which you can't use." Edward said.

"I can use it." Mia interrupted him. "Besides, I have…" Mia stopped herself from talking before she said another word.

"What?" Edward asked, waiting for her to answer.

"I have Jacob."

 **Dear diary,**

 **Things are crazy at the moment. Wolves and Cullens have been having an eye on me, my aunt and my uncle. At least they were trying to work together and not trying to kill each other. While wolves were having an eye on my house, Cullen's would go hunt. Edward didn't like this idea, at all. But for my sake, he would do anything just to keep me protected.**

 **As for my powers. Well, I don't use them so much since I want my "battery" to be charged till 100%. And my dreams, I haven't told Edward anything about them, but they are still there. I can remember at least a bit of what I dream, but it's something like haze. I want to know who this Adeline and why is she appearing in my dreams and guiding me in a way.**

 **-Mia**

"Mia! Mia! Mia!" Mia closed her diary immediately as she heard her aunt yelled outside her room and then open her door wide open with ridiculous wide smile on her face. "Guess who's coming in two days?" Anna asked, joy written on her entire face.

"Let me guess…"Mia spoke, looking at the ceiling as if she was thinking. "Oh, a Clown." Anna threw a pillow into her face making her laugh.

"Your cousin." Anna answered.

"Sean?!" Mia exclaimed and Anna furiously nods. "Oh, my God!" Mia jumped off the chair and hugged Anna from happiness. "I'm so happy!"

"Me too!" Anna exclaimed. "I'm going to make him his favorite chocolate cake." Anna said, even tears started to appear in his eyes from happiness.

"Okay, don't cry." Mia said, patting her back.

"I'm so happy:" Anna said, letting a small sob. "He hasn't been home in a while and I miss him."

"I know."Mia said and hugged her again.

Soon, Anna left the room to go to sleep, while Mia went to get a shower before she dressed herself for sleep before looking out of the window to see the glowing eyes of wolves in the forest. Mia sighs. She didn't like the idea of too many people keeping her protected. It felt like she only craved for attention.

Mia walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She took a glass and filled it with water. Taking a sip, she stared at the glass and the water. She reached deep inside herself to make the water float up in the air. Mia smiled as she watched the water rose up in the air and then fall back into the glass.

"What more can I do…"

Mia wondered while watching the water and then her eyesight fell onto the glass that she held. She didn't really know what was she trying to do at the moment, but out of curiosity wondered if she could make the glass crack. _Anna will kill me…_

Mia glared at the glass, literally. And soon, a small crack appeared on the glass of water, but something inside her told her she could do better than that. Mia stared at the glass even more, until suddenly, the glass completely shattered in her hand.

Mia's eyes wide as she looked at the own hand to see the shattered glass. She let the shattered glass fall into the sink and she immediately went to wash her hand. There were a few cuts on her hand, but only a small cut with small amount of blood coming out.

 _How did I do this? Why…?_ Mia wondered, feeling like she wasn't herself for a moment. Mia cleaned the glass and thrown the shattered glass into the garbage. Mia felt sweat starting to appear on her forehead from suddenly fear and wonder what's got into her to make her shatter a glass.

 _Mia walked through misty forest; the one she almost dreams off. Mia could say it was winter because of tiny snowflakes falling down from the sky. She walked slowly with mist moving as she walked. Everything around her seemed to be moving in slow motion and the air made chills run down her pale skin._

 _She suddenly walked on the clearing while woods were all around it. Mia stared at the mist covering the ground, trying to see something because she had a feeling like something was there. It felt like mist was listening to her thoughts and it moved away, making it clear to Mia what her blue eyes saw._

 _A gasp left her lips and she covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming on top of her lungs. Wild wolves lied on the ground with pieces of body in each mouth. Mia almost felt herself passing out from how disgusted she felt from seeing wolves' eating someone's ripped body._

" _It's my sister's body."_

 _Mia looked at her left side to see the girl she lately keeps on dreaming almost every night; Adeline. She stood next to her watching the same scene with no emotions written on her face. Mia gulped the saliva in her mouth before she looked back at the wild wolves._

" _What happened to her?" Mia asked._

" _I shattered her into pieces." Adeline emotionlessly answered before looking at Mia's digested and shocked face, making Adeline's expression change to panic one. "N-No, please don't look at me like that." Adeline took Mia's hands and held them tightly. "She killed my husband, my child and our parents. She became a Dark Witch because she was jealous of my beauty and my powers. I had to stop her, someone had to."_

" _And become a Dark Witch along the way?" Mia wondered._

" _No." Adeline shook her head with light smile on her face. "I became just like you when she killed everyone I loved. A Grey Witch." She said proudly. "The creator of middle kind."_

" _I never heard of you." Mia said._

" _The First Grey Witches is not meant to be heard of." Adeline said._

" _Why not?" Mia wondered and Adeline smiled to her widely._

" _Because then I can easily enter inside your head." Adeline answered, her voice sweet, but it felt like venom._

Mia's eyes then wide open with sweat covering her body. Her chest was rising rapidly and Mia immediately sat up and leaned against the bed lean. She placed a hand onto her chest, trying to calm herself. _What the hell did I dream off?_


	7. Chapter VI

**_IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _It's been a long time since the last update and I'm so sorry. But here's what happened: My computer broke down and I had to wait for technicians to fix it. And so many weeks passed by for them to tell me that they can't fix my computer but can save the hard disk. So I had to wait more days for the new computer and for the hard disk to arrive. I apologize! I'm so sorry!_**

 ** _Anyway, I would like if those who are still interested in this story or new readers to ask me questions about this story, so you can help me catch up with what happened in past chapters. I can remember most of it but if there are parts that interest you, you can freely ask me and I will answer to you._**

 _ **Thank you! :D**_

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Today is the day Sean is coming home. Anna invited everyone she could possible invite. She invited Jacob and other wolf boys +girl (Leah). They were old friends of Sean; they used to hang together a lot. She also invited Edward, but Edward found good enough reason why he can't come. He actually doesn't want to come because of the pack of wolves' in our house.**_

 _ **And my dreams, well…I know I dream of Adeline every time. But when I open my eyes it seems like everything disappeared, every memory of that I dreamed about just erases itself. It's strange really, a bit too much.**_

 _ **-Mia**_

Mia closes the diary and places it into the drawer under her desk. She got up from her chair and went into her closet to see what she will wear for the small welcoming party. She decided to just wear something causal. She took black skinny jeans and dark red ¾ sleeves shirt. Mia placed the clothes on the bed and because of sudden quietness in her room she found herself thinking hard to remember what she was dreaming about.

If she could only remember, she would be able to know who was the girl Adeline and what did she want from her. But all she remembers is a forest with naked trees and mist covering the air. There was nothing else that she could remember, at all.

Mia suddenly gasped as she heard a sound behind her. She turned around only to see Edward standing there, examining her face. Mia let out of breathe of relief and placed her hand onto her chest to stop her fast heartbeat.

"I didn't expect you to come." Mia said.

"Something bothering you?" Edward asked and Mia shook her head.

"No." Mia lied, adding a small smile on her face. "I was just thinking about the party."

Edward could see she was hiding something, but she probably didn't want to tell him yet. He walked closely to her while she walked away from him and close the closet. It that one move of her hand, he noticing small scratches on the palm of her right hand. When Mia turned around, he grabbed her hand and turned it around to have a clear view of her palm.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"I, um…The glass broke and the small pieces seemed to cut into my skin." Mia said and then smiled. "Nothing serious." Edward stared at her for a while before letting go of her hand.

"Mia! I need help with decorations!" Anna called from downstairs.

"Right away!" Mia shouted back and then pecked Edward's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." Mia said and then ran out of the room, closing the door behind.

Edward stood there for a moment, millions of thoughts running through his head. He was worried so much for Mia and was afraid what Adeline is able to do with her mind is. So far she was acting normal and like herself. There were probably some things she wanted to keep for herself, but Edward wanted to protect her from things that can hurt her physically and mentally.

Nine hours passed since Mia and Edward had a short conversation in Mia's room. Now, all the guests came into their house and they waited for Sean to show up. Noah was the one who went to Port Angeles to the airport to pick him up and send them a message a few moments ago that they just entered Forks. Mia and Anna made sure everyone is in their places and that all the lights in the house were turned off.

Mia looked around towards all the guests in the living room. Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Billy Black and Sue Clearwater. Anna was even more excited that she needed Sue calming her down from all the excitement. Mia smiled, happy to see her aunt so excited. Mia looked outside of the window and saw police car parking in front of the house.

"They are here." Mia shouted in a whisper, making everyone's voice die out.

Mia ran to them into the living room where the rest were and waited for Sean to open the door. They were able to hear conversation and laughing between father and son as they were walking up the stairs of the front porch.

"Why is it so dark?" Sean asked confusingly before he opened the door and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Sean eyes wide at the sudden outbreak and stared at the group of people, not able to recognize anyone of them at first because he was trying to recover from the shock of surprise. But then soon, he started to recognize all of them. From his childhood friends to his mother. He smiled widely before letting out a laugh.

"Wow…" Sean was able to mutter.

"Sean, my baby!" Anna suddenly run towards him wrapped her arms around her son's neck. "I missed you so much." Anna said and then kissed his cheek multiple times.

"Okay, mom, I missed you too but you're embarrassing me." Sean whispered the last part so only she could her and then pulled away and stepped to Noah.

"Nice to see you, cowboy." Billy Black spoke as he made to him in his wheelchair.

"Nice to see you, Billy." Sean greeted handshaking with him.

Sean went to greet the rest of guests that were there and Mia watched him in background. She wanted to be the last one he will greet so he can have enough time to greet his old friends he hasn't seen in three years. My eyes stopped at Leah and she seemed a bit different. Not the looks, but the way she was looking at Sean. As they greeted each out, she smiled widely and other pack members seemed to exchange looks while Mia only stared at them in confusion.

"Nice to see you, Leah." Sean said to Leah as she pulled away from hug. "You've grown."

"You did too." Leah said back and Sean widely smiled to her, staring into her eyes for a moment, before he managed to look away.

"Now, where is my lil' cousin?" Sean asked, looking around the room until his eyes stopped at Mia standing by the door frame of the living room. "There you are, Lottie." Sean said, using her nickname of her middle name.

"I almost thought you forgot about me." Mia joked and Sean looked at her with offensive look.

"Me? Forget about you?" Sean questioned, pointing from himself towards her. "Noooooo." Sean extended his answer before he cracked a smile and went to her.

He tightly hugged her and she hugged him back. Mia smiled but started to feel a bit awkward when she noticed everyone's eyes on them hugging each other. Mia kept her awkwardness cool and soon pulled from each other with a wide smile on their faces.

"It's cake time!" Anna shouted. "Sean I made your favorite chocolate cake."

"Thanks mom." Sean thanked.

Anna gestured for Mia to follow, also Leah and Sue went with her into the kitchen. Anna sliced the chocolate and placed one slice on each plate. Lean and Sue were taking two plates into the living room and Mia waited for Anna to put one slice on each plate.

"I thought you'll make Sean cut the cake." Mia said.

"He would be embarrassed." Anna laughed slightly. "He never really did like slicing cakes. He always made me do it." Anna said.

Mia took the two plates with cake slices on them into the living room and gave them to Jacob and Paul. Jacob gave her a light smile with 'thank you' leaving his lips and Paul gave her a wink, causing Mia to just playfully roll her way before leaving to kitchen again. She helped Anna bring cake to the ones who didn't get it yet and then together with them ate the cake.

Later on, when everyone was full, Sean was with the pack of wolves while Anna, Sue, Noah and Billy were in the kitchen talking to each other. Mia stood aside, leaning against the drawer while looking at them hanging around the coffee table and playing cards. Jacob looked towards her and then got up from the couch and walked towards her.

Mia took a sip of her orange juice and glanced at Jacob as she walked towards her. He leaned next to her on the drawer with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He was quiet and enjoying the silence between them, but Mia broke the silence.

"You and your boys finally own a shirt." Mia joked and Jacob let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Jacob said. "Do you prefer us shirtless?" Jacob asked, with small flirt in his voice.

"A bit." Mia answered and added a small laugh at the end. "Alice is planning a big graduation party." Mia started. "Which you're invited to." Mia said and Jacob gave her a look. "Right." Mia clicked with her tongue.

"Mia…"Jacob stared and Mia looked at him. "Can you answer me something?" Jacob looked at her. "Honestly." Mia carefully, but unsurely nods. "Why do you want to be changed?" Jacob asked and Mia almost immediately looked away towards the glass she held in her hand. "Is it because of him? Because you don't want to grow old? Are you afraid of old age? Why?" Mia briefly smiled.

"Honestly…"Mia took a deep breath. "Because I want eternity with him." Jacob scoffed with expression of hurt. "But also because I'm afraid." Mia added and Jacob looked at her. "I'm afraid of something I don't want to say. Neither does he know that. I'm letting him believe that I want to be changed so then I can be with him forever, which is true. But so much happened since I told him I want him to change me and I started to be afraid of what might I become in following years."

"Are you going to tell me what are you afraid of?" Jacob wondered and Mia shook her head.

"No." Mia said. "I just needed to get that of my chest." Mia answered and smiled to Jacob. "You are my best friend, after all." Mia noticed a look of hurt crossing his eyes but he forced a smile.

Silence appeared between them again and they both stared at Sean and other playing cards and telling jokes. Mia smiled as she watched her cousin hanging with his old friends like those three years of separation never happened. Mia frown as she noticed the way Leah was looking at him and the way Sean would glance at her from time to time.

"Why is Leah looking at him like that?" Mia wondered, asking Jacob in small whisper.

"You really want to know?" Jacob asked and Mia nod, taking a sip of her orange juice. "She imprinted on him." Mia suddenly started to choke on her orange juice, making all heads turn towards him while Jacob was patting her back with a laugh escaping his mouth.

"Lottie, you okay?" Sean asked and Mia rapidity nods.

"Never better." Mia said, giving thumbs up, coughing a few more times while one by one slowly returned back to their game. "Are you serious?" Mia asked Jacob in a whisper and took a sip of orange juice to make uncomfortable feeling in her throat disappear.

"Yep." Jacob nod.

"Whoa." Mia commented silently.

"I wish I could imprint on someone like that." Jacob blurts silently and Mia looked at him. "Even if I tell you want I feel for you, you still won't change your mind." Jacob said and Mia sighs, looking away for a moment before returning her eye sight back on him.

"Yeah, I won't change my mind." Mia said and placed a glass of orange juice on the drawer. "I'm going outside to catch some air."

Mia turned around and left the house while Jacob watched her leave. He was angry at himself. He could have at least said it to her, even though said she wants to be changed because she's afraid of something that neither Edward knows. Jacob sighs before he joins his friends.

Mia sat down on the stairs of the porch outside and started into the distance of the dark forest. She felt like so much was happening in her head and in her heart. The dreams about woman Adeline. Jacob's feelings for her, and she doesn't want to hurt him in any kind of way. And intruder that probably wants her dead. Mia sighs loudly and places her head onto her knees.

"Something bothering you, Lottie?" Mia turned her head to see Sean walked towards her and sitting down next to her on the stairs.

"No." Mia answered. "You?" Sean shook his head.

"Nope." Sean answered. "I'm happy I finally got home."

"Anna really missed you." Mia said.

"Yeah!" Sean exclaimed. "If I let her she would keep on hugging me." Sean said, letting a small laugh. "Ever since you left the house, they boys kept on commenting you."

"Nothing bad, I hope." Mia said.

"No." Sean shook his head. "They told me you are quite badass. You once provoked Paul and later flirted with him after he apologized."

"I didn't flirt."

"Paul said you did." Sean said. "Besides, Jacob seems to have a thing for you."

"And Leah seems to have a thing for you." Mia said, getting to another subject as soon as possible. _I don't feel like talking about Jacob…_

"Yeah…She became very beautiful." Mia raised her eyebrows and Sean glanced at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Mia smiled and looked away.

"No reason."

"Oh." Sean exclaimed. "And you've got a boyfriend. Edward Cullen." Mia nod. "Boys don't seem to like him much."

"Maybe they want to be my boyfriends." Mia joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Sean joked, laughing with her.


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

" _Seattle is in a state of terror. Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer. Reporting live, Dawn Chubai. CNN."_

Both, Edward and Mia walked inside the living room with hand in hand. They both turned their heads towards the TV as they heard reporter speaking about activity in Seattle. Emmett and Jasper sat on the couch, together with Carlisle who turned off the TV.

"It's getting worse." Carlisle commented. "We're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting." Jasper said. "Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous…"

"It's the Newborns." Edward said.

"New vampires?" Mia asked.

"Is their first few months after the change." Edward answered.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst." Jasper continued.

"Something to look forward to." Emmett said, a grin playing on his face.

"No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Jasper said.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle said.

"Oh, now we're definitely going to Seattle." Emmett said as he got off the couch and jumped down to the ground.

"Wait…There's an army of vampires?" Mia wondered.

"And they're been created to fight someone." Jasper said. _This is crazy…_

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Edward said.

"Regardless, of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them the Volturi will." Carlisle said. "I'm surprised they're let it go on this long."

"Maybe they're behind it." Mia raised her eyebrows before looking at Edward. "In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants Mia, me and Alice to join him. He knows we'd never choose him as long as our family is still alive."

"An army could solve that for him." Jasper said.

"But wait…"Mia spoke. "Why would he want me?"

"He's amazed with your powers as a Grey Witch." Edward said.

"He'll be more amaze when you become a vampire." Emmett commented. "You'll be tough enough to take them on."

"Tough enough to take you on as well." Mia joked.

Suddenly, the doors of the balcony opened and close. Mia saw Rosalie walking out onto the balcony with glare set on her. As soon as Rosalie looked away, Mia looked from Edward towards Emmett.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett comforted her.

Mia gave him a brief smile before she let go off Edward's hand and walked towards the balcony where Rosalie was. She opened the door slowly and stepped outside, closing the door. Rosalie immediately sensed it was her by the scent of blood she had.

"Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn." Rosalie said immediately.

"Gee, all I wanted was to have a normal conversation with you." Mia said as she walked to the fence of the balcony where Rosalie was. "No need to throw all hatred onto me right away."

"I don't hate you." Rosalie said, briefly looking at her. "I don't particularly like you, but…"

"I don't think you like me neither one percent." Mia commented in murmur.

"Mia, I envy you." Rosalie said and Mia looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? Why would you envy me?" Mia asked.

"Because you have a choice. Something I didn't have." Rosalie answered. "None of us did. But you do, and you're choosing wrong." Rosalie said to her. "I don't care how miserable your witch life is."

"First of all, my life in not miserable. And second of all, witch life is a real complication, every witch needs to cope with it." Mia pointed out. "It's not perfect, but nobody's life is perfect."

"Mine was. Absolutely perfect." Rosalie said. "Everything as I still wanted." She smiled in a way Mia never saw her smile. "To be married, with a nice house and a husband to kiss me when he came home. A family of my own. Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him. But I was young. I was in love with the idea of love. On the last night of my life, I left a friend's house late. I wasn't far from home. Royce was there, getting drunk with his friends. Then, they raped me and left me in the street, thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be. Carlisle found me, he smelled all the blood. Thought he was helping me."

"That must have been horrible experience…" Mia quietly commented.

"I got my revenge on them." Rosalie continued. "One at a time. I saved Royce for last, so he'd know I was coming." Rosalie smiled as she was remembering that time. "I was a little theatrical back then." The smile dropped on Rosalie's face. "Things got better after I found Emmett. But we'll always be this. Frozen, never moving forward. That's what I miss the most, the possibilities. Sitting on a front porch somewhere, Emmett gray haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren, their laughter."

"That's what you want." Mia said. "Every person wants something. As for me, I'll always gonna want something more than anything else, is Edward."

"You're wrong again." Rosalie said. "After you've been changed, there's one thing you'll want more…One thing you'll kill for… Blood."

* * *

Mia arrived home after Edward dropped her off. Edward drove back home and said he'll come to her bedroom soon. Mia walked inside the house and went towards the living room where Noah sat on a chair with his eyes focused onto the paper on the table. Noah didn't even seem to notice her when she walked inside until she spoke.

"Hey." Mia greeted.

"Hey." Noah greeted back, only briefly taking his eyes off the paper.

"What are you looking at?" Mia asked, stopping next to him and looked down onto the paper.

'MISSING PERSON' it was writing on top of the paper with a picture of a young boy under the title. A name Riley BIERS wrote under the picture with date of birth below and information when he was last seen and how he looked under it and a number to contact a person in charge about any kind of information. Mia wondered, could this boy be one of the army of newborns. _Possibly…_

"This kid Riley Biers disappeared over a year ago. And his poor parents have been papering Seattle with these things ever since." Noah answered.

"You think they should just give up?" Mia wondered.

"I wouldn't." Noah answered. "If it were you, or Anna, or Sean…"Noah wrapped his hand around her waist. "Not ever." Mia gently patted his back.

She later left up the stairs into her bedroom where Edward was. Together they lied on the bed in silence for a while, enjoying each other company. Edward has his hand around Mia while she lied with her head on his chest with his chest not giving her the sound of his heartbeat.

"I will have to figure out what to tell people." Mia spoke out of blue. "Why won't I be home on holidays or on special events, why they'll never see me again?"

"After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead. Problem solved." Edward said and Mia looked up at him.

"Why are you against me become like you?" Mia asked.

"I've told you." Edward answered. "But that doesn't matter anymore." Mia narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean?" Mia wondered and Edward took a large amount of breath that he didn't need for living.

"Sarah told me something." Edward answered. "Something that might happen to you in a few years if I don't kill your witch side by turning you into one of us."

"That makes sense why she invited you." Mia said. "Why did she say?" Mia asked.

"The less you know, better for you." Edward answered and Mia let out a small laugh.

"Of course." Mia silently commented, placing her hand onto Edward's chest. "Witches always wanted others too be secretive as much as they are." Mia said. "Are you going to miss this?" Mia asked as she placed her warm hand onto Edward's cold cheek. "My warmth? My scent?" Mia asked, looking into Edward's golden eyes and seeing him smile before he places his hand onto her soft skin.

"You'll always be my Mia." He said before leaned in and kissed her, before placing a kiss onto her forehead and then she leaned her head onto his chest. "My Mia, just less fragile and witchy." Ma let out a small giggle.

* * *

 _ **If there are any questions about the story, just ask :D Comment as much as you want to and let me know if you like Mia in Twilight Saga.**_


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Day of graduation. I can't wait. I feel a bit nervous. But just a bit. I'm so excited that I don't know what to write on his paper. I just know I'll come there, dress in yellow robe, listen to Jessica's (epic) speech, take my high school diploma, introduce Edward to Sean and then go to a graduation party at Cullens' house.**_

 _ **So excited!**_

 _ **-Mia**_

* * *

Mia looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her gorgeously placed thin line of eyeliner and perfect curls falling down her shoulders. She wore black floral dress to her mid tights and black heels that made her look taller. Mia smiled to herself widely, moving her hair a bit from her face.

"Mia?" Sean called behind the door of her room.

"You can come in." Mia said and Sean opened the door, making him stop almost immediately as he stepped inside. "What do you think?"

"Are you trying to make every boy fall for you?" Sean asked and Mia laughed.

"No one will see my dress under that robe." Mia said.

"Wait, you are admiring your dress?" Sean asked strangely.

"Yeah." Mia nod.

"Lottie, have you seen your face?" Sean asked and Mia nod. "Good, because that face with that make up will make boys whistle."

"A-ha." Mia said sarcastically before she picked the yellow graduation robe and graduation cap from the bed. "Since graduation happens only once, I want to look beautiful to myself. That's not wrong is it?"

"Not at all." Sean said.

"Today, I'll introduce you to Edward." Mia said as she walked out of her room and Sean followed.

"Can't wait." Sean said behind her as they walked down the stairs. "I have a date later." Mia stopped in her tracks and looked up towards Sean.

"With Leah?" Mia asked.

"Yep." Sean proudly smiled.

"Do you…like her?" Ma carefully asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious."

"I do." Sean answered. "She's tough, but she's sweet."

"Yeah, and has a glare to kill." Mia murmured as she turned around.

"Huh? Didn't catch that." Sean said as he followed after her down the stairs.

"You weren't supposed to." Mia said back.

* * *

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grow up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, a princess. When we were ten, they asked again, and we answered, rock star, cowboy, or in my case, a gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this…who the hell knows?" Mia laughed and clapped with the rest of graduates at Jessica's speech. "This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love, a lot. Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again, because nothing is permanent. So, make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask what we wanna be, we won't have to guess. We'll know."

Everybody started to clap as Jessica finished her speech and Mia felt like she was on verge of crying out of no reason. But Mia smiled, making that feeling disappear somewhere else. As names were called, Mia waited for hers to be called. When it did, she walked up the stairs to the stage and took her diploma. She looked towards the crowd to see Sean on his feet, clapping loudly and whistling. Mia couldn't help but to smile at her cousin before she left the stage.

Later on, when everyone disappeared outside and was already planning on going to Cullen's house where the party was. Mia pulled Edward towards Sean who was talking to a few old friends who have arrived back to Forks at almost the same time Sean did. As soon as Sean saw Mia walking towards him, he said bye to his old friends and made his way towards Mia and her boyfriend Edward.

"Hey Sean, this is Edward. Edward this is my cousin Sean." Mia introduced them and they shook their hands. _Just don't comment his cold skin..._

"A bit cold, man, huh?" Sean asked as they released their hands. _Dang it!_

"Bad circulation." Edward answered.

"Oh" Sean nod and placed his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Well then." Mia awkwardly clapped with her hands. "Edward and I will go. See you later, Sean." Mia waved briefly before pulling Edward with her.

"Hey, Edward." Sean called and they stopped for Edward to look at him. "Take good care of my cuz."

"Always." Edward said back, adding a small smile before he was pulled by Mia.

"That was short and awkward." Mia commented to Edward as they walked out of the crowd and towards Edward's car.

"I think it went well." Edward said and Mia gave him a smile.

Edward unlocked his car and then started to take of his graduation robe. Mia took it off as well and thrown it into the back of the car where Edward thrown it as well. Mia sat into the passenger seat and looked towards Edward who just sat inside and looked at her.

"You look beautiful." Edward complimented, looking deeply into her eyes.

"When people are serious and they are complimenting me, it makes me feel nervous." Mia said, looking away from him.

"Next time I'll try to look less serious." Edward said and Mia shortly laughed.

"And don't look me directly in the eyes." Mia said as she looked at him. "It's hard to look away then." Mia added in a murmur as she turned away.

Edward smiled widely at her adorableness before he turned on his car and drove out of the parking lot towards his house. They quietly sat in the car until they arrived there and Edward parked his car into the garage. Edward and Mia separated as soon as they walked inside the house and Mia made her way up the stairs, hoping to find Jacob already there.

Mia walked up the stairs with her heels clicking against the ground as she did. She went onto the first floor and looked towards her right to see Angela and Jessica skipping towards her carefully so then they don't end up face-flat on the ground.

"Hey!" Angela greeted her. "You made it." She added before she gave her a hug.

"Hey." Jessica than greeted her and they hugged each other. "What'd you think of my speech?" Jessica immediately asked as they pulled away. "Too easy-breezy, too self-helpful? You may admit it."

"No, it was epic. You almost made me cry." Mia half joked.

"Aw, I'm so happy." Jessica exclaimed. "It's like was born to lead, right?" _Don't be too sure…_

"Oh, great. I love this song, let's go." Angela said before she pulled Jessica with her to dance where the rest of the people danced.

Mia stared at them for a while before she turned around and walked to the other side where others danced and hanged out too. She searched for Jacob with her eyes, but he was nowhere to be found. Mia sighs before she turns around and just then sees Jacob with Embry and Quil stepping on the first floor. Jacob looked around before his eyes stopped at Mia walking towards her with a smile on her face.

"Wow…"Jacob spoke quietly as he looked her down and up. "You look nice."

"Thanks." Mia thanked. "I'm glad you made it." Mia said and Jacob nod.

"Hey, I brought you something." Jacob said as he took something out of his pocket. "A graduation present. I made it myself." Mia stared at the bracelet with wolf made of wood handing on it.

"Whoa…" Mia took it into her hands and examined with her eyes. "It's pretty." Mia smiled to Jacob. "Thanks."

A figure suddenly stopping on the stairs that lead to the ground above them caught Mia's eyes behind Jacob. It was Alice. And by the look on her face, Mia could tell she was seeing something. Alice's eyes finally moved and she looked at Mia with a worried face.

"I'll be right back." Mia walked pass Jacob and his friends to get to Alice. "What did you see?" Mia asked.

"The decision's been made." Alice answered.

"What's going on?" Mia glanced at Jacob who stopped behind her.

"You're not going to Seattle?" Mia questioned and Alice shook her head.

"No… They're coming here."

* * *

Mia leaned against a desk next to Edward while they were in a room away from the party with Jacob, Embry Quil, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle. They all had troubled look on their faces because they knew what this meant, especially Carlisle who's been pacing besides them slowly.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice informed them.

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle worryingly said before he leaned onto the desk near Mia.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked Alice.

"I didn't see anyone I recognize." Alice paused. "Maybe one…"

"I know his face." Edward spoke as he read her mind. "He's local, Riley Biers. He didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Alice pointed out.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle said.

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said.

"Hold up." Jacob spoke up, feeling confused by their entire conversation. "What damn army?"

"Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle answered.

"What are they after?" Embry questioned.

"They were passing around Mia's scent. A red blouse." _Now I know where my red blouse disappeared…_ Mia commented Alice's information.

"They're after Mia?" Jacob questioned. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle answered.

Mia looked at Jacob and noticed him looking at Embry and Quil. Their heads moves in soft and sure nods and Mia already knew what will be the next word that will come out of Jacob's mouth. Jacob looked back at them, decision already made in his head.

"Alright…We're in."

"Uh, no, you're not." Mia immediately spoke after him. "I'm not going let you get yourself killed." Mia said as she glanced at each wolf in the room.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Jacob said back and Mia's eyes briefly wide before she scoffed.

"It means more protection for you." Edward added to her.

"Jacob. Do you believe Sam will agree to…an understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jacob answered.

"Jasper?"

"They'll give us the numbers." Jasper answered. "And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate." Carlisle said as he stood up from the desk. "We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

"Alright. Name the time and place." Jacob said.

"Jake…" Mia pushed herself of the desk. "Are you sure about this?"

"This is what we do, Mia." Jacob answered. "You should be happy." Mia narrowed her eyebrows at him in confusion. "Look at us, working together. You wanted this, right?" Mia stared at him for a while.

"Yeah…"


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **So, Jacob and the wolves have decided to fight the newborns once they come. I wasn't against them helping us, or should I say keeping me away from their grasp, but nor was I happy about it. Something can happen to them and that something is them getting hurt or killed. Same stood for Cullens. I felt like a problem in their family from time to time, mainly because I could protect myself with my magic and witch like me shouldn't need help. But I was young Grey Witch that still needed to get a hold of her powers. I focused my concentration on the small unknown voice in my head. It told me how to control my powers. That voice was familiar from somewhere…but I had no idea from where.**_

 _ **-Mia**_

Mia closed her diary and placed it into her drawer. She was already dressed in skinny jeans and dark blue shirt tucked into them. Mia walked out of her room and into the bathroom to take her hair out of messy bun and brush it. Her hair was now long and seemed like it was never dyed into jet black. Mia pushed her long wavy hair into a high ponytail and tied it.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a while, staring into her own blue eyes before she stared to notice something appeared behind her shoulder. Mia narrowed her eyes at it while watching it in the mirror and soon enough she noticed a face in that smoke.

With gasp leaving her lips she turned around to see nothing, like smoke was never there. Mia looked back at herself in the mirror and shook her head. _I'm just imagining things…_ Mia commented to herself before she exit out of the bathroom to see Sean walking out of his room with dark bags under his eyes.

"Whoa, you look like you haven't slept the entire night." Mia commented as he passed by her to the bathroom door.

"In fact, I didn't." Sean answered with sleepy voice and thin eyes.

"What kept you up?" Mia wondered with her arms crossed across her chest watching Sean leaning on the door frame with thoughtful look on his face.

"Mia…" Sean stared. "How would you feel…if someone told you something…supernatural?" Mia kept a cool face.

"I…don't know." Mia lied. "I would probably freak out."

"Ah…" Sean nod slightly. "Because Leah told me something…I don't know…weird."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and I…freaked out." Sean added. "I have no idea how to confront her now."

"Just keep cool and…"Mia sighs. "Listen to her." Sean stared at her for a while before her nod.

"Okay." Sean turned around and walked in side her bathroom.

Mia stared at the closed bathroom doors for a while before she let out a sigh and walked inside her room to take her jacket. She heard a horn of Edward's jeep go off once outside her house and she hurried down the stairs while putting on her jacket. She said bye to her aunt who has shift in the afternoon before she walked out of the house.

Edward waited her in his jeep, looking at her as she walked towards the jeep with slow pace and small smile playing on her lips. Mia sat inside in the passenger seat and greeted him by placing a soft kiss on top of his cold lips. As they pulled apart, Edward smiled to her eyes before turning the engine on.

Mia and Edward quietly sat in the car, exchanging a few words from time to time, but it wasn't awkward. Mia was never a talkative type of a person in a car and nor was Edward. Edward drove them towards the path that leaded into the woods which was close to the border.

They arrived to a clearing and Mia saw the rest of the Cullens were already there, but no wolves yet. Edward stopped and turned off the engine of the jeep. Mia stepped out of the car at the same time as Edward. They made their way towards them with Edward's hand wrapping around hers and stopping as he noticed a bracelet handing around her thin wrist. Mia already saw in his eyes as he checked the wolf bracelet on her wrist, which was annoying her because Edward always seemed to be bothered by Jacob's gifts.

"It's just a graduation present." Mia answered in unasked question and quickly lowered her hand together with his.

Edward didn't comment anything because he knew it would annoy Mia even more. The Cullens watched them as they walked quietly besides one another towards them and stopped near them. The quietness continued, until snapping of thin branches was heard behind them. They turned their heads to see a pack of wolves showing themselves from behind a small hill. They stopped many feet away from them, keeping their distance from the vampires.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward spoke directly to Carlisle who was standing behind Mia as he read wolves' minds.

"They came. That's what matters." Carlisle calmly said. "Will you translate?"

Carlisle and Edward walked forwards towards the wolves, while Mia's eyes immediately drifted towards russet brown wolf with familiar black eyes. Mia smiled to Jacob a sweet smile as she crossed her arms across her chest. Mia noticed Sam snarling at Jacob briefly and Jacob returned the same snarl as if he was saying to mind his own business. The empty space besides Mia was filled with Alice who wrapped her arms around her left arm and gave her brief smile before both of them looked towards Carlisle and the wolves.

"Welcome." Carlisle spoke to them. "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the newborns' differ from us." Edward said as he read Alpha leader's mind.

"They're great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful that in our first several months of this life." Carlisle answered to them before he gave a nod to Jasper and walked back to other Cullens.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke. "That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first: Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. Second: Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose." Jasper carefully spoke almost making shivers go down Mia's back. "Emmett."

And the training began. Mia stayed back, leaning against the jeep while observing how each Cullen fought. Emmett was more of a type that faced danger head on. No fear, no hesitation, just impact the hardest punch into his enemy. Because Emmett's mind was so focused on taking down the enemy, he forgot the things that were important when fighting newborns.

Edward was quick and focused, mainly because he could read mind and knew that his enemy's move was next. But because he was too proud of throwing Carlisle onto the ground fairly quickly, he didn't saw Carlisle getting up from the ground quickly and throwing him down. Carlisle was older vampire, which made his wiser and knew how to react to each attack.

Rosalie was bit inexperience in fighting and Alice was quick and swift. She could get around the enemy and trick him in no time. Esme was the same as Carlisle. She was focused and was ready to react right on any attack. Jasper was the best of them, since of course he had experience with newborns from some part of his life. _Wonder from where…_

Mia looked over her shoulder as she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She was Jacob in his wolf form walked besides her and stopping next to her. Mia slightly leaned onto his warm fur as they quietly observed Cullens training.

"Some of you will gonna get hurt." Mia spoke and Jacob looked at her. "And because I'm unable to protect myself, some of you could also end up getting killed. Because of me." Mia sighs lightly and Jacob lowered his head to her.

Mia smiled before she run her long fingers through his warm russet brown fur. She gently patted his head, making Jacob leave silent wolf sounds of enjoyment. From the corner of her eyes Mia noticed Edward approaching them and she slowly took her hand away. Mainly because she wanted to spare Edward from jealousy. Jacob looked at Edward, showing his teeth of dislike towards him before he walked away.

"We're done for the day." Edward said to Mia as he stopped to stand next to her.

Mia merely glanced at Edward before she set her eyes on wolves turning and leaving. She watched as Jacob looked over his shoulder and then walked away. Mia soon left Edward side and went to Jasper who was standing not too far from them.

"Hey, Jasper…"Mia spoke and Jasper turned around to look at her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Your presence alone, your scent will distract the newborns. Their hunting instinct will take over and drive them crazy." Jasper answered.

"Okay." Mia nod silently and Jasper went to walk away. "How do you know so much about fighting newborns?" Mia asked, making Jasper turn back around to look at her.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." Jasper removed his jacket from his forearms, showing vampire bits all over his skin.

"Whoa…"Mia silently commented. "What were you? A biting sack?" Jacob silently laughed.

"They are battle scars." Jasper answered and Mia looked at him in wonder. "All the training the Confederate Army gave me was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight." Jasper started to walk away and Mia followed after him.

"You fought in the Civil War?" Mia asked.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry. All without having seen any real battle."

"Until…"

"Until I met a certain immortal. Maria." Jasper paused as he spoke her name. "I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children. When I saw them…I immediately offered them my aid. And Maria, she turned me. But I wasn't the only one she turned, there were more."

"More?" Mia exclaimed. "What was she doing? Creating an army?" Jasper slightly nods.

"They were very common in the South. And cost a brutal battles for territory. Maria won them all." There was certain pain behind Jasper's voice as he spoke. "She was smart, careful. And she had me. I was her second in command. My abilities to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns. An endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year. It was my job to dispose of them." Mia listened to Jasper as he drifted off into those memories. "I could feel everything they felt." Jasper paused for a while and if he wasn't a vampire, Mia was sure he would let silent tears drop down his cheeks. "I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way…Until I found Alice." A smile appeared on Jasper lips and so did on Mia's as she saw happiness overthrowing sadness. "Oh, she'd seen me coming, of course."

"You kept me waiting long enough." Both of their eyes drifted to Alice standing next to Jasper.

"My apologies, Ma'am." Jasper said to her as he looked at her deeply in her eyes. "I don't know what I'd have become without her."

"Shh." Alice leaned closer to him. "You'll never have to be that again." They kissed and Mia widely smiled as she stared at him.

"Oh my God, you two are too cute!" Mia commented sweetly making them pull away with a laugh before Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice.


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

 _Mia found herself standing of the edge of the cliff with a view of open sea below her. There was a small breeze in the air that made the hairs on her skin raise up. She noticed was only wearing that was she put on herself for sleep; black tank top and black shorts. Mia raised her eyebrows while commenting in herself no wonder she's cold. Her blue eyes looked over the edge of the cliff only to see sharp rocks with a woman impaled on one. Mia's stepped back with a gasp leaving her mouth._

" _That's me."_

 _Mia's eyes immediately looked towards the beautiful woman standing next to her. It was Adeline. She had emotionless look on her face while she stared down at the dead body of her own self. Mia's entire mind was covered in shock and fear. Adeline looked at her, cold big brown eyes filled with warmth as soon as they looked into blue eyes that belonged to Mia._

" _Why would you kill yourself?" Mia asked in disbelief and shock._

" _I believe I deserved it." Adeline answered, setting her eyes onto the open sea. "I've killed all of my sister's puppets and killed her in the end. I gave birth to my legacy and knew that it was time to put myself to peace."_

" _But your child…" Mia started. "Don't you think it needed you?"_

" _If my baby girl was with me, I would brought nothing but danger to her." Adeline answered. "So many light witches were running after me, searching for me to bring me to our Head Witch and kill me for my sins." Adeline looked towards Mia. "They did not know my sister was the real sinner."_

" _How didn't they know?" Adeline scoffed._

" _My sister might had been a quiet one, but she was also the manipulating one." Adeline answered. "She made most of the witches believe I had went dark and killed my husband, my child and our parents. Only she and I knew the truth. And she knew I will came for my revenge. Colette hid in the shadows on those witches she turned dark, she manipulated them and made the Head Witch believe I was the one leading them. But I was the same fox as her." Adeline proudly raised her chin. "She used those puppets to keep herself safe and I tore through them, killing them without mercy and once I got to her, I tore her to pieces for wolves to feast on her." Adeline laughed while Mia just stared at her almost speechlessly._

" _Did you feel no remorse for killing your own sister?" Mia asked and her laugher died before she looked at her._

" _Did she felt remorse when she killed my close ones?" Adeline asked her and Mia stayed quiet._

 _The breeze continued, making the locks of Adeline's hair dance on her tender skin. Mia stared at Adeline for a while before Adeline faced the sea. Mia watched her quietly as her brown eyes watched the calm sea. The quietness continued until Adeline decided to speak._

" _Keep your eyes open, you never know what or who lurks in the shadows."_

 _A flash of familiar red eyes appeared before her eyes and once it disappeared, Adeline was no longer there. Mia stepped to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see Adeline's body, just as before, impaled on one of the sharp rocks._

Mia's eyes snapped open to find herself lying on her own bed in early morning with Edward sitting on her bed besides her with his back leaning on headboard. Edward stared at her with his golden eyes as she started to raise her body with her hands, a distant look on her face as millions of thoughts drifted inside her mind before she came to a conclusion.

"What is it?" Edward questioned her as he kept on staring at her face.

"Victoria…" Mia spoke before her eyes met his concerned ones. "She's hiding behind them."

"What are you talking about?" Edward confusingly asked her sudden conclusion.

"The newborn army, they are all her puppets." Mia sat up in her bed. "It all makes sense. She's letting someone else decide so then Alice can't see her coming."

Just like a click, everything made sense to Edward. Now he understood why a newborn army was coming to Forks for his Mia. This made everything more dangerous, mostly for Mia because Victoria will do everything just to get to her and kill her.

* * *

After Edward was informed by Jasper where to meet him, Mia called Jacob to meet them there for a reason. Cullens had already made a plan how it will all go and Mia was not in that plan. It made her angry at some point, she knew they were all trying to protect her, but she was a witch and a Grey Witch at that. She could easily protect herself.

"I can't just hide while all of you are fighting." Mia commented as they walked out of her house. "I can fight too. I have my magic and I finally managed to master this Grey Witch way of using magic." _Not really…_

"Mia." Edward stopped and turned towards her with amused smile on his lips that was caused by her courageous personality. "If Victoria is involved, I need to keep you as far away from the fight as possible."

"Edward—"

"I know you want to help." Edward interrupted her. "But it's dangerous for you to be on a battlefield with us. Victoria will be looking for you and she will do anything to kill you." Edward explained and Mia sigh.

"Okay." Edward smiled. "I will be as far away from the battlefield but you have to promise me nothing will happen to you."

"I promise." Mia smiled to him before Edward placed a kiss onto her warm lips.

Jasper, Edward and Mia walked onto a long clearing with woods all around them. Jacob was on the opposite side from them, walking towards them with nothing by short pants and shoes on him. Sometimes Mia got herself wondering if he's too proud to put a shirt on.

"What's the plan?" Jacob immediately asked as he got to them. _No hi?_

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Mia's scent. It needs to end here." Jasper explained.

"While the battle is going on, I will be on the campsite. If Edward carries me, they'll pick up my scent and follow it." Mia said.

"Your stench, however, is revolting." Edward added. _Couldn't you just be polite?_

"Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks."

"What he means…" Mia started to get Jacob's glare off Edward. "If you carry me, your scent will cover mine."

"Done." Jacob immediately agreed.

"This is not a good idea." Edward added while looking at Jasper.

"Edward." Jasper started. "They won't want to get anywhere near his…odor." Jasper said as he looked at Jacob.

Mia glanced from Edward to Jasper before she let out a small sigh and walked to Jacob. As she got to him, Jacob with ease got her up in his arms. Mia placed her arm onto his shoulders before she looked at Edward staring at Jacob with a secret message that he'll kill him if he tries anything more than carry her to the campsite.

"Eau de wolf, comin' up." Jacob spoke.

"Run."

With Edward's last word, Jacob turned around and started to run with Mia in his arms towards the woods. He run in the same pace and slowly started to stop to walk in slow pace. The atmosphere between them was normal, but it was quite quiet until Jacob decided to speak up.

"Are you sure you'll be safe up there?" Jacob asked her and Mia looked towards his face that was quiet close to hers.

"Yeah." Mia answered, looking towards the path Jacob was carrying her.

"Sure you don't need a big bad wolf to protect you?" Jacob joked and Mia laughed slightly.

"Even If I wanted to, that would mean backing up from a fight and I don't believe that's in wolf's nature." Mia pointed out.

"Yeah…" Jacob nods. "I wouldn't have a choice either. Since I let Sam be Alpha male. I got to live with the shots he calls."

"You mean, you could have been the Alpha?" Mia wondered in amazement.

"I didn't want to be in a pack, let alone be its leader." Jacob pointed out.

"Wow." Mia smiled. "I would like to call you Chief Jacob." Jacob chuckled. "Chief Jacob." Mia repeated again to see how it sounded on her tongue.

"Opted out." Jacob said. "But every choice has its consequences. Some more than others."

Mia close her eyes for a second just to roll them. She knew where he was leading this conversation and she didn't feel like starting an argument with him. She just opened her eyes, ignoring his last sentence and deciding to open up a new topic.

"Hey, about Sean…" Mia started. "How are him and Leah?"

"Well, Leah told him about out kind, he didn't take it so well, but he called her and they discussed it."

"Did she tell him anything about vampires?" Jacob stayed quiet for a while.

"She said she's not going to tell him about it, yet." Jacob answered and Mia nod. "It's easier to have her in the pack now." Jacob commented. "We don't have to live with Leah and Sam's past anymore. But Leah doesn't like Sam that much anymore which is a new thing we have to live with it in the pack."

"Huh…"Mia murmured under her breath before she looked towards the path Jacob was carrying her. "Chief Jacob." Mia spoke teasingly making Jacob chuckle.

"You won't stop calling me like that, are you?" Jacob asked.

"I like the way it rolls on my tongue." Jacob let out a laugh before he started to run.


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

Mia parked her car in front of her house only to see Alice talking to Anna and Noah. Mia narrowed her eyebrows at them as she exit her car and made her way towards them. She was overly confused to see Alice at her house without even knowing way or Alice telling her she'll drop by or something.

"Okay, Alice. Come back at any time." Noah told her.

"Okay." Alice nodded as she stopped by Mia, who was looking at Anna and Noah waving to Alice with wide smiles before they turned to go into the house.

"Huh…" Mia murmured under her breath before she looked at Alice.

"Your alibi for the battle is all arranged." Alice informed her. "I told your uncle and aunt that our whole family's going camping this weekend. So you and I are having a sleep over at my house."

"Great." Mia nod.

"Actually, you and Edward will have the house to yourself tonight." A smile appeared on Alice's lips.

"Alone?"

"We're all going hunting, powering up for the battle." Alice said and Mia nods.

"And Edward? Doesn't he need to power up?"

"He'll do that the night before us, so then he can be alone with you on the night we're hunting." Alice explained and again that strange smile appeared on Alice's lips.

"Okay, stop with that smile." Mia exclaimed and Alice laughed.

"What? Why?"

"Because I feel like you are thinking about…you know…those things."

"Sex?" Mia's eyes briefly wide.

"Bluntly said, yes." Mia said. "D-Do you think t-that E-Edward and I co-could you k-know…"

"Are you asking for my permission?" Alice asked, feeling confused about Mia's questioned.

"No! I'm j-just…" Mia shook her head. "Forget it."

"Come on! Ask me." Alice jumped up and down slightly in anticipation of wondering what Mia wanted to ask.

"It's nothing. Just human female hormones working." Mia laughed slightly. "I'll see ya."

"Okay." Alice titled her head to side slightly as she watched Mia walk away and into her house.

Mia walked into her house and close the door behind her. Anna and Noah were in the kitchen while Sean was in the living room watching some lame TV show. Mia walked towards Sean and sat down next to him. She copied his pose and placed her legs onto the coffee table.

"His sister is cool." Sean commented.

"Alice?" Sean nods. "Yep, down to earth kind of a girl." Mia said. "How are you and Leah?"

"Great." Sean exclaimed. "She's sweet and kind, rough around the edges." Mia laughed. "All in all, she's a good gal to have around." Sean let out a laugh. "And not to mention an animal in the bed."

"Don't go there!" Mia exclaimed with a laugh. "I don't want to have uncomfortable conversations with my cousin."

"It's nothing uncomfortable, it's just a part of every being to have sex." Sean pointed out. "Come on, even you and Edward did it." Mia stayed quiet. "You…You didn't?" Sean laughed and Mia playfully hit his chest.

"There's nothing wrong in being a virgin." Mia pointed out, feeling awkward.

"Of course not." Sean stopped laughing. "I'm just surprise you didn't try, you always seemed like the person to lead the way." Sean pointed.

"I know, but Edward is old fashioned and I don't want to pressure him into anything." Mia answered and Sean stared at her for a moment.

"And he never showed interest it doing it with you?" That questioned caught her by surprise.

"W-We never had such conversation." Mia quietly answered, enough for Sean to hear.

"Lottie, I think you need to talk to him about it." Sean said and Mia only nod. _Maybe I will or maybe I will just wait…_

* * *

 _ **Dear diary,**_

 _ **Something is really going on inside my head. Ever since that conversation about intimacy with Edward with my cousin, I seemed to start thinking about it more frequently. I do want to do it with Edward, but does he want to do it with me? He's old fashioned born in 20 century when things were much different from today. I'll try and have a conversation with him today, when we are all alone in his house.**_

 _ **-Mia**_

* * *

Mia parked her car in front of Cullens' house. All the lights were open and Mia could clearly see how empty the house was through the windows. Mia walked out of the car, took her bag and made her way towards the entrance of the house.

She thrown the strap of her bag over her right shoulder and made slow steps towards the entrance. There was so many thoughts going through her head and she just wished she could sit down and sort those thoughts around her head before she faces Edward.

But she had no time, she already saw Edward walking down the stairs inside his house. Mia stepped up onto the last step of the stairs and the doors of the house open. Mia looked up to see Edward smiling at her as he saw her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward questioned immediately as he noticed the distant look on her face that was replaced with a smile.

"Nothing." _Except I'm thinking of a way to make a move on you…_

Edward close the door and followed Mia as she made her way up the stairs. He followed closely behind her. Mia had her hands crossed as she walked up the stairs in calm way while putting all her thoughts aside and focusing to think only on thoughts that were around Edward. Mia suddenly felt Edward's hand touch her warm skin, making her turn around to face him as they reached the first floor.

"It seems the only fair, that I'd be represented as well."

Mia looked down towards her wrist as she felt Edward place something around it and when he removed his hand off her wrist, Mia smiled at the sight of a beautiful bracelet with diamond heart attached to it. She smiled widely before she looked up towards Edward.

"It's beautiful." Mia said. "Thank you."

Edward smiled before he leads her up to the second floor where his room was. Mia entered his room first, only to be caught in surprise when she saw a bed with golden blanket. She glanced towards Edward before she looked back at the bed in amazement.

"A bed." Mia commented under her breath. "Wow." She placed her bag onto the small white couch that was always in Edward's room.

"I thought you might need one to sleep in." Edward answered and Mia smiled as she sat down onto it, feeling herself drowning into it.

"Wow." Mia fell down onto her back and then laughed. "I think I'm gonna sleep like a baby tonight."

"You like it?" Edward asked as he enjoyed looking at Mia's cheerful face while she was enjoying the new bed.

"Yeah, it's heavenly." Mia answered before she sat up onto the bed and looked at him. "Okay…" Mia murmured under hear breath. "I want to try and ask you something." A puzzled expression appeared on Edward's face.

"Anything." Edward face was serious and almost scared that she'll ask something fearful.

"Marriage is the condition for you to change me yourself, right?" Edward smiled in relief.

"Yes." Edward sat down and Mia scooted closer to him. _Here I come, breaking the ice…_

"Then, I want to negotiate my own condition."

"Anything you want, it's yours."

"Promise?" Mia looked him into the eyes gently.

"Yeah."

Mia glanced from his eyes towards his lips dozens of times before she leaned in to kiss him. Her warm lips gently moved against his and his cold lips followed her movement. Mia placed her hand onto his neck, bringing him closer to her before letting her hands fall down to his chest and start to unbutton his dress shirt.

"Mia…no." _There goes my self-confidence…_ Edward pulled away while shaking his head.

"Guess Sean was right." Mia commented, looking anywhere just not at him. "You are not interested in me in doing that." Mia tried to smile, but her confidence was too low to do so. "It's okay. If you don't want it, I won't try to pressure you or anything."

"Believe me, I want to." Mia looked at him. "I just want to be married to you first." Mia nod.

"Right." Mia said and managed to smile. "I understand really. You are from a different era." Edward smiled.

"Things then, were a lot less complicated." Edward added. "And if I met you back then, I would've courted to you." Mia widely smiled as she listened to him. "We'd have taken chaperoned strolls or had iced tea on the porch." Edward got up onto his feet and Mia watched him as he stood above her. "I may have stolen a kiss or two. But, only after asking your father's permission, or in your case, your uncle's permission. I would've got down on one knee." _Here it comes…_ Mia commented inside her head as Edward crouched down in front of her on one knee, his eyes never leaving hers. "And I would presented you with a ring."

Edward took Mia's hand and with the other hand placed a box with a ring inside. Mia literally felt like her lungs suddenly lost their function for breathing and felt like she was missing air. She could actually feel her own heart beating against her own chest. Mia stared at the silver ring with small diamonds placed onto it. She tried hard not to start laughing from happiness. She waited for Edward to ask her that question so then she can burst out her excitement.

"This was my mother's." Mia slowly looked up to Edward. "Mia Charlotte Forbes. I promise to love you, every moment. And would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" A large smile appeared on Mia's lips.

"Yes." Mia answered.

Excited laugh exited her mouth before she fell into Edward arms. He raised her with ease onto her feet and hugged her, being careful not to crush her bones from excitement. They kissed with passion, not caring there was a battle to be won the next day. It was just them. Alone. They only matter at that moment, nothing else but them.


	13. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

 _Mia opened her eyes wide open as if something has awaken her. She sits up on the bed and noticed that she was in Edward's room. Mia looks over her shoulder and sees Edward lying next to her, looking at her as she slept. Mia gets up from the bed and turns around to see herself sleeping._

" _What the hell?" Mia comments under her breath as she stares at herself sleeping._

 _Suddenly, Mia caught a figure passing by the doors of Edward's room. Mia glances at her sleeping self before she makes her way towards the doorway. She looks down the stairs only to see a figure disappearing down the stairs. Mia follows that figure down the stairs until she found herself in the living room of Cullen's house._

" _This is a nice house."_

 _Mia looks at her right to see a woman looking at pictures on the wall. She walked slowly, examine every picture she passed by. Mia stared at her in confusion. She looked familiar to her, but she just couldn't remember where she saw her._

" _Who are you?" Mia asked and the woman immediately turned towards her with a smile on her face._

" _Adeline." The woman introduced herself. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me." She added as she walked towards her._

" _You look familiar…" Mia commented under her breath._

" _Of course I do." Adeline slightly laughed. "You always dream of me."_

 _And then just like flashes, everything Mia dreamed about that involved Adeline went through Mia's head. Mia started to scream and catch herself for her head as she felt her entire brain burning from intensive memories of her dreams with Adeline. Like pulses they came and just like that they disappeared. With burning pain gone and confused expression on her face, Mia looked at the woman she have met many times before._

" _Why do I always dream of you?" Mia asked and Adeline scoffed._

" _I'm your Mentor." Adeline answered. "Light and Dark Witches believe we are the same as them, but we are different. We are the Grey Withes. We control everything. Our magic is limitless."_

" _Except it works like a battery." Mia added and Adeline gave a strange look._

" _Battery?" Mia sigh, understanding that Adeline comes from different era._

" _Our magic doesn't last long because it dries out of us quickly when we use it, so then we have to wait for it to come back to us." Adeline scoffed again._

" _Is that what they told you?" Adeline asked, unable to contain a laugh. "They made you believe a lie. Our magic is ultimate. Light Witches want to suppress our powers because once we begun to understand how much can we use it, we become unable to stop using it." Adeline explained. "I tried to help those Grey Witch before, but in matter of days they became so powerful they had cast me out of their heads."_

" _So the reason why Grey Witches in the past were killed was because they turn down your advices and decided to act on their own?" Mia questioned and Adeline nod._

" _And the Light Witches blamed the first Grey Witch, me." Adeline sadly looked down. "I always wanted to only help. That's why part of my soul is trapped in our bloodline. Every Grey Witch comes from my bloodline. But all my descendants decided to throw me away from their mind. They believed I was infecting their mind, suppressing them back."_

" _How is that you managed to appear like this to me and not in my dream?" Mia wondered._

" _Because you don't use your magic." Adeline answered. "As long as magic is building itself in you, I can access you more and more."_

" _Huh…"_

" _Don't try to understand." Adeline let out a small chuckle. "No witch understands all tricks of magic."_

" _Yeah…" Mia let out a sigh._

" _There is a battle awaiting you in a few hours." Adeline spoke and Mia looked up at her._

" _Not me actually, but my friends are going to fight." Mia answered._

" _A witch can protect herself alone." Adeline pointed out. "And you are a Grey Witch." Adeline said._

" _You want me to fight?" Mia questioned and Adeline nods._

" _You are full on magic and yet you don't use it." Adeline pointed out._

" _Edward wouldn't even want me to fight." Mia said._

" _But the fight will come to you whatever he wants you to fight or not." Adeline said and Mia raised her eyebrows. "She'll come for you." Adeline took Mia's hands. "That's why I appear to you in out of body experience. In dream you would forget about me. This was the only way to inform you. As a mother of Grey Witches, I make sure my children are informed of their near future."_

" _Well, thank you then, Grey Witch mother." Mia said back and Adeline laughed._

" _Don't hold yourself back, Mia." Adeline said. "You are no longer a light witch."_

"Mia." Edward's hand gently caressed her arm as she slept almost too peacefully. "Mia, it's time to awake." Edward spoke once more, but she didn't budge. "Mia?" Edward started to worry as she made no respond to his calling.

"Mm?" A sigh of relief exited Edward's lips and he smiled when he heard her sleepy voice barely speaking. "Five more minutes." Mia murmured.

"It's four in the morning, we need to get prepare for the battle before the sunrise." Edward told her and Mia nod.

"Mm…" Mia opened her eyes sleepily. "Okay." Mia tiredly started to sit up onto the bed in Edward's room while Edward slightly helped her. "I'll go get ready."

Mia raised herself up onto her feet and started to walk towards the bathroom like a zombie. Edward held a laugh in him as he stared at her walking out of his room and towards the bathroom in such lazy form. He will definitely miss that about her once she becomes like him.


	14. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **I'm rushing to write this, but I have to get it off my chest. So I met my ancestor, the first Grey Witch, Adeline. Even though I would want to know why I never heard of her, I don't think that question matters anymore. She showed me her memories of her life before she killed herself. All she ever wanted for the other Grey Witches was to help them realized their power, but not let themselves be taken by it as it they are the greatest. If what she said to me is true, then I have to be prepared to fight Victoria. I believe is fair if I fight her. I killed her mate and she wants revenge. It will be the time she finds out that Edward wasn't the one who killed James, but me. I feel ready to face her. Adeline presence helped me realize that I can overcome everything in my path.**_

 _ **-Mia**_

Mia closed her diary and placed it into the small bag that she had with her. Mia got up from the fallen tree and took out a small pocket knife out of her bag and cut a small line on the skin of her finger, making a drop of blood erupt immediately.

She walked from tree to tree, placing her blood onto each tree that would later be as a path to the field for Newborns where Cullens and Wolves will fight them. Mia made sure that there is enough amount of blood on each tree. She wanted to be helpful to Cullens and if that was the only way she could help them, by leading the Newborns to the field with her blood, then so be it.

"You're going overboard." Edward commented as Mia placed a small drop of blood onto the branch.

"If this the only way I can help, I want to make sure they go insane enough to get here." Mia said and Edward took her hand to look at the small cut she made with the pocket knife. "It's okay." Mia spoke. "You don't have make yourself uncomfortable." Mia commented before she took her hand out of his and placed a small band aid onto the cut.

"It doesn't bother me anymore." Edward said and Mia raise her eyebrows at him.

"Since when?"

"Since I spent 24 hours thinking you were dead." Edward answered.

"Huh…" Mia looked down.

"You're not wearing your ring." Edward commented.

"I didn't want to risk losing it." Mia answered with a small smile.

"Or risk Jacob seeing it?" Edward smiled, seeing right though her when she wanted to lie.

"Or that." Mia added and laughed slightly before frowning. "It's best to tell him after the fight. I want him to be focused on the fight not on something that would lower his guard down." Mia explained before turning around to see Jacob approaching them and she looked back at Edward. "I need to get to the camp site." Mia said and Edward nodded.

He pulled her into a hug and Mia wrapped her hands around his neck, inhaling his scent. She enjoyed his cold touch and cold breath that tickled the skin of her neck. She never wanted to lose him. Never. But with everything going on, she felt like something bad is going to happen and she was afraid of it.

"Please, be safe." Mia spoke to Edward. "Promise me nothing will happen to you."

"I promise." Edward said to her before he pulled away to look at her. "I love you." Edward placed at kiss onto her lips.

"I love you." Mia said back and smiled to him. "Be safe."

Mia pulled away with her right hand holding his as she made steps back from him. Her hand fell out of his and she turned around towards Jacob eying her face as it showed mixed emotions and most of them was anxiety. Her expression to him seemed to be hiding something more than just worry if they are going to be alright.

"Something up?" Jacob questioned and Mia just gave him a fake smile.

"Oh you know, just bunch of vampires wanting to kill me." Mia answered.

"Same old, same old." Jacob joked before grabbing her under her knees and taking her into his arms.

Jacob started to run into the forest and Mia looked over her shoulder to look at Edward as he stood at the same place he did before. Mia gave him a small smile before he disappeared out of her sight when they entered the forest.

Jacob run up the hill until there was at top of the mountain that was covered in snow because of the strong storm that happened over the night. There was a tent set up for Mia to be in while waiting for the battle to finish. Jacob lowered Mia onto her feet and she turned to look at him.

"Seth will be staying with you." Jacob informed her and Mia looked over her shoulder to see Seth showing himself from behind the trees. "He's not happy about missing the action, but it'll keep him out of trouble."

"Okay." Mia nod and then got a sudden urge to hug him and she did.

"Wow." Jacob exclaimed slightly as Mia's hands wrapped around his neck.

It caught him by surprise as she hug him. He wrapped his arms around her wrist. They stayed in such position for a few minutes. He could feel her body almost shaking, but he didn't know if it was from fear or from coldness. Mia let out an enormous amount of air that she was holding before she pulled away and looked at him.

"Don't let vampires bite." Jacob let out a laugh and smiled.

"Don't worry about me." Jacob said. "I'm made of steel."

"Uh-ha." Mia sarcastically commented and let out a laugh.

"It's starting." Jacob announced and Mia frown. "I got to go."

Mia nod before Jacob slowly turned around. He ran before jumping in the air and turning into his wolf form. Mia stared into the distance for a few seconds before she turned around and made her way towards the tent. She thrown her bag inside and took of her black jacket, leaving herself only in red sweater and black skinny jeans with black boots.

"Seth." Mia spoke and Seth looked at her in his wolf form. "Can you check if everyone's alright?" Seth made a nod with his head before he turned around and left.

Mia took a deep inhale before she walked to the small clearing. She could hear Adeline's voice supporting her inside her head, telling her everything is going to be alright and that a Grey Witch like her shouldn't be afraid of anything.

Mia let out a large amount of breath before she closed her eyes and started to murmur words in different language under her breath. Small breeze raised in the air around Mia. Mia made sure that the wind send her scent in every direction until Victoria came for her.


	15. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV**

Cold breeze rose and whispers flow through in the air. Mia's lips went pale as she spoke in the different language. Mia opened her eyes as she sensed presence of someone approaching her. She saw a boy around her age approaching her. She immediately recognized him. Riley Biers. The first human Victoria turned so then he can lead her newborn army. He approached her slowly with small footsteps hitting the soft snow underneath his feet. Mia watched him patiently.

"All alone." Riley spoke with a smirk playing on his lips. "If Edward loved you so much, he wouldn't had left you here unprotected." Riley said.

"If Victoria loved you so much, she wouldn't have filled your head with her lies." Mia said back just in time when Victoria appeared on top of a stone next to Riley. "She is using you Riley. She's been turning you around her little finger, manipulating you into believing she loves you."

"Don't listen to her, Riley." Victoria told him. "She's a witch. She will do everything to separate us."

"The only reason she created you and the army is to then she can avenge her true mate, James." Mia said. "She only cares about revenge, not you." Riley looked from Mia towards Victoria, no knowing what to believe anymore.

"There's only you. You know that." Victoria assured him and he looked back at Mia, who was already prepared to use her magic against him if he attacked.

"Don't let yourself be controlled by her, Riley." Mia told him.

"You are a witch." Riley told her and then smirked. "And I don't trust a witch."

Out of the sudden, Riley rushed towards her to attack her, and Mia immediately used her magic by throwing him away. Riley's back collide with the stone and Seth jumped out of nowhere. Victoria in shock watched how the wolf teared Riley's left hand away and Riley screamed in pain.

Victoria took her attention from Riley who was trying to shake the wolf off and looked towards Mia whose eyes were glued at Seth attacking Riley. But as soon as Mia noticed Victoria looking at her, she looked back at her. Pale blue eyes almost white met red ones and Victoria felt shivers go down her cold body.

Victoria made a run towards her and Mia immediately defended herself by sending large amount of snow into her face to distract her. Victoria was stopped for a few seconds while Mia moved backwards to get some distance from her. As Victoria got back to her senses she noticed Mia's eyes becoming completely white.

Mia's hand suddenly was covered in fire and Victoria's eyes wide. But not from the fire that was covering Mia's hand, but from the blood that was coming out of her nose. The fire disappeared off her hand and Mia touched the blood under her nose with shaking hand.

"You are not so powerful, are you, little witch?" Victoria laughed.

"I was powerful enough to put your James on fire." Mia said as if she didn't care that she was now in a weak state. _Gosh, I can be fearless when the situation is asking for it…_

"You what?" Victoria asked back with venom at the tip of her tongue.

"Oh, yeah, Laurent was too dead to deliver you the message." Mia laughed spontaneously. "I killed James. Not Edward, but I. I watched him as he screamed to death until only ash was left of him." Mia said. "Try not to cry, Victoria. You have Riley for now, remember?" Mia said, gesturing towards Riley who was still busy fighting Seth. "Or is he just a puppet to you?"

Without expecting it, Victoria lunged onto Mia, making her fall down in fear onto her back, but out of the sudden, Edward came and pulled Victoria away before she could get to Mia. Edward looked over his shoulder at Mia, who was covering her nose that was bleeding.

"Mia…"

"I'm okay." Mia answered immediately. "Victoria."

Edward turned around to look at Victoria who turned around and started to run away. But she didn't escape far because of sudden force that pushed her back, making her hit the tree. Mia gasped in pain as her head felt like hot iron pierced through it when she used her magic to prevent Victoria from escaping.

Victoria grunt in pain before she looked up to see Edward rushing at her. Edward thrown her against the ground and started to throw punches at her face. Seth, for a brief second, turned his attention at Edward and Victoria fighting, but when he turned to look back at Riley, Riley hit him in the face with his foot, sending him unconscious.

Riley immediately rushed to aid Victoria and thrown Edward off of her. Edward managed to grab Riley and hit his head against the stone. However, before Edward could break Riley head off his neck, Victoria grabbed Edward from behind. She placed her hands around his neck in attempt to break his head off.

Mia managed to get to her senses only to see Edward on his knees with Riley grabbing his arms and Victoria grabbing his head. _You have ultimate power, Mia._ Adeline's voice spoke inside her head. _Don't let her take him as Colette took away everything I cherished._

In less than a second, Mia's eyes turned completely white again and strong wind rose in the air. Victoria and Riley both turned their attention towards Mia whose empty eyes were focused on the two of them. Edward watched in shock at Mia. He watched how much magic she was summoning.

"I have took something off yours, but I will never let you take something of mine."

Victoria and Riley were ripped off of Edward and raised high into the air. Their arms and legs were spread to side with Mia's open hand raising them up with magic. Mia took a small amount of breath and then let it go when she close her hand.

At the moment she closed it, Victoria and Riley were ripped into pieces. The wind died down and their parts fell down onto the cold snow in front of Edward's legs. Edward watched in shock, not being able to believe what kind of a power he had witnessed.

"Mia…"

Edward immediately rushed towards Mia who fell on her knees onto the snow with her white eyes returning back into their original color. Edward caught her into his arms before she felt limp on the ground completely. Fear went through Edward's head. Fear of losing her.

"Mia?" Edward spoke as he shook her in his arms slightly.

"It hurts, Edward." Mia spoke with tears appearing in her eyes from pounding pain inside her head. "It's hurts so much."

"What's hurts?" Edward asked with panic. "Mia tell me what hurts? Tell what can I do?"

"Just hold me." Mia answered. "Just for a few minutes."

"Mia…"

"I'm okay…" Mia answered. "I used too much power for today. My body is not used to it." Mia added.

Edward held her in his arms for a while before he leaned her against a stone while he went to pick up Victoria's and Riley's body parts. Seth managed to recover from the hit that he got to Riley and went to check if the fight was over.

Mia managed to get over her tiredness and get onto her feet. Edward gave her jacket and she placed it on to hide the drops of blood that fell ono her shirt because of the nose bleed. Seth returned, barking something while Mia only watched waiting for Edward to tell her what it is.

"Alice needs us to go." Edward answered her question of wondering what was wrong. "And now."


	16. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

Alice stood with the rest of the Cullens next to the fire that was burning a pile of bodies that belonged to the newborns. She looked into her future, only to see Volturi arriving, to be exact, Jane and Alec with Felix and Demetri.

"How long?" Edward asked as he arrived to the field with Mia by his side.

"A few minutes. Maybe ten." Edward answered.

"The pack needs to leave." Carlisle spoke. "The Volturi won't honor the truce with the werewolves."

They looked towards Leah standing on the other side of the field in her wolf form. She turned around to see Jacob walking out of the woods as well in his wolf form. Jacob looked pass Leah, only to see another newborn walking from behind the stone. Leah turned around and growl at him before she went to attack him head on.

"Leah, don't." Edward yelled before he rushed towards them.

The newborn vampire grabbed around her throat and Jacob went to attack him. He jumped over Leah to get the vampire off Leah's back. As they rolled against the ground, the vampire somehow managed to get his hands around Jacob's enormous body. A bone breaking was heard, followed by whining.

The vampire thrown Jacob onto the ground and the entire pack jumped onto the vampire and ripped him into the pieces. Jacob turned back into his human form and Mia started to rush towards him as soon as she saw his painful expression on his face.

"Jacob." Edward spoke as he and Carlisle already appeared next to Jacob. "Hold on, Carlisle is gonna take care of you."

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered." Carlisle said and Mia fell onto her knees next to him.

"Mia." Jacob spoke immediately as he saw her face.

"It's okay, Jake. I'm right here." Mia told him and turned to look over her shoulder to see the rest of the pack coming to them in their human forms.

"Jacob, you idiot. I had it." Leah immediately fired up as she arrived.

"Leah!" Sam warned her before he crouched next to Jake.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting." Carlisle spoke as he examined his injury.

"We need to get him out of here." Edward said. "We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi."

"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle told him before he got onto his feet.

"You're going to be okay, Jake. Just hang in there." Mia told Jacob before she got onto her feet and stepped away.

The members of the pack got around Jacob and slowly but carefully raised him up in the air so then he was resting on their shoulders. Edward took Mia's hand and started to lead her towards his family, but Mia seemed to feel like a statue as she watched them take Jacob away.

"They're coming!" Alice announced.

Mia shook her worry off and went with Edward to his family. She stood next to Edward, who held her closely to himself in protective matter. Mia looked into the distance to see four figures approached them. They walked like air, with elegance and dangerous aura. They stopped a few feet away from them next to the fire and took off their hoods.

"Impressive." Jane spoke. "I've never seen a coven escape as assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky." Carlisle spoke.

"I doubt that." Jane said and small silence followed. _Oh please, use your abilities on me again…_

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Alec commented.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary." Jane added.

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago you would've fulfilled your purpose." Edward told her.

"Pity." Jane said before she looked at every one of them. "You missed one."

Mia narrowed her eyes before she looked pass Edward to see a girl. Maybe around 16 years old with long dark brown hair and dark blood red eyes. She seemed to let out a breath of fear as soon as all the eyes were now on her. Jasper immediately got to her side with a glare in his eyes.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle explained.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Jane said before her eyes completely focused onto the young girl. "Why did you come?" Jane asked her and the young girl, uncertain of the answer, kept quiet, only to suddenly experience the worst pain possible from Jane's abilities.

"No…" Mia started only to be pushed to her place by Edward.

"Mia, don't." Edward told her and Mia kept her anger under control, by squeezing his hand to keep herself from using her abilities that might make her head hurt or cause nosebleed.

"Who created you?" Jane asked the next question and the girl screamed with high-pitched voice as she trashed against the ground with pain in her entire body.

"You don't need to do that." Esme interrupted. "She'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I know." Jane spoke with her overconfidence.

"I don't know." The girl spoke. "Riley wouldn't tell us. His said our thoughts weren't safe."

"Her name was Victoria." Edward spoke. "Perhaps you knew her."

"Edward. If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would've stopped her." Carlisle said to Edward before he turned to look at Jane. "Isn't that right, Jane?"

"Of course." Jane said, somehow trying to hide her shock. "Felix."

"She didn't know what she was doing." Esme immediately spoke in girl's defense and Felix stopped in his tracks as Jane raised her hand. "We'll take responsibility for her."

"Give her a chance." Carlisle added.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind." Jane said. "Caius will be interested to know that she's still human."

"And a witch." Mia added imperiously, but Jane only ignored it because the last time wasn't the most founding memory.

"Take care of that, Felix." Jane ordered as she looked at the young girl. "I'd like to go home."

Felix walked pass Carlisle and Esme and to the young girl. Mia close her eyes and she heard Felix getting her up from the ground. She screamed in her high-pitched voice before the scream was only replaced with parts of vampire body being ripped apart.


	17. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

Mia drove her car towards Billy's place. She saw all members of pack standing outside of the house together with Billy and Emily. Mia parked the car and immediately jumped out of it to get to them. As she was about to speak up, to ask how Jacob is, her question was quite soon answered by Jacob's screaming.

Tears filled her eyes as she heard how in pain he was. Mia noticed how in pain Billy was from hearing his own son screaming in such agony. He held Emily's hand tightly that was placed on his shoulder as a support. Mia face became twisted in pain from hearing Jacob screaming so much.

"It's been going on for a while." Quil spoke to her.

"Doc's rebreaking his bones." Embry added.

"Why'd he have to butt in?" Leah spoke. "I could've taken that tick—"

"If he didn't butt in you would be the one inside that house screaming in pain." Mia interrupted her. "So at least be thankful for him butting in." Mia told her before the doors of the house open up and Carlisle and Sam walked outside.

"The worst is over. He'll be alright." Carlisle informed them and Billy let out a sigh of relief. "I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." Carlisle said before he made his way down the stairs.

"Thank you." Billy said.

Carlisle stopped and looked at the worried father. Billy raised his hand up and Carlisle willingly shook his hand in matter of respect. Carlisle then looked at Mia who seemed at his moment to be more worried than anyone else.

"He's asking for you." Carlisle said to Mia before he walked away.

Mia looked from Carlisle towards Billy, as if she was asking permission to see him. With one small nod from Billy, Mia immediately made her way inside the house towards Jacob's room. She slowly stepped inside, her heart almost breaking as she saw him covered in sweat and a bandage all around his right arm and torso.

"Hey, Jake." Mia greeted silently as she stepped next to his bed and crouched down.

"Hey." Jake managed to greet back through exhaustment. "I was worried about you." Jacob told her.

"Worried about me?" Mia slightly laughed. "I can take care of myself, man of steel." Jacob slightly laughed, only to groan in pain. "Sorry." Mia spoke quietly as she saw him in pain because she tried to make him laugh.

"Mia…" Jacob spoke. "He's not as perfect you think."

"Nobody's perfect, Jake." Mia told him. "Nor are you, nor am I." Mia said and placed her hand onto his sweaty cheek. "But you know, I always loved him, and I always will." Mia faintly smiled to him. "I'm marrying him, Jake." Jake's eyes weakly wide in shock. "I'm sorry I'm telling this just now, but it would have been worse if I told you before battle."

"Yeah, after is always the best time for rebreaking all at once." Jacob commented moodily.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Mia told him. "I wish I could return the same feelings you have for me, but I just don't feel like that. I love you as a friend." Mia sigh.

She traced her hand down his neck and lightly placed her hands onto the part where his bones were broken. Jacob stared at her as he started to feel ticklish feeling above his broken bones that was actually making the pain go away. Mia stopped healing him as soon as she started to sense headache returning and she looked up towards Jacob.

"Guess Seth didn't fill you up about what happened up there where I was." Mia smiled faintly to him as he kept staring in wonder. "I'm a witch, Jacob." Mia answered before she got onto her feet. "When you feel better and maybe feel like seeing my face, just come and see me."

Jacob stared at Mia as she walked backwards and disappeared behind the wall of his doorframe. Somehow, he didn't feel surprise about hearing her being a witch. There was always something about her that seemed different, maybe her scent, or aura around her or maybe the confident attitude. He didn't know what it was, but it felt like shame that just now he found out. Now that she slipped out of his fingers just like she was always slipping away.

* * *

"So, Adeline wasn't trying to influence you in a bad way?" Edward wondered as he watched her.

Mia looked at from her long nails towards the brilliant golden eyes that belonged to her one and only, Edward Cullen. Mia adjusted herself on his knees as she was leaning against them while he was lying down on the grass filled with purple flowers that belonged to their beautiful meadow.

"Nope." Mia answered. "She was only trying to get to me so then she can teach me how to use my magic. The Grey Witches before always through she was a ghost inside them that was holding them back. They eventually got tempted by the ultimate powers of Grey Witches and went mad. They gave wrong message to the other witches about Adeline and that's it."

"And you having a headache and a nosebleed has something to do with it?" Edward asked.

"I had a nosebleed and headache because my body wasn't adjusted to such powers, mostly because Sarah made me believe my magic works like a battery, but actually, it doesn't, my body and mind had hard time adjusting to those new powers." Mia answered. "You don't have to worry." Mia assured him. "I feel fine now."

"For the first time in my long life, I was afraid of you." Mia narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. "You're eyes…"Edward slightly shook his head as he watched her. "I didn't know if that was you anymore." Mia frown.

"Neither did I know if that was me anymore." Mia agreed with him as she lowered her head, remembering those moments. "In one moment, I felt like there was someone else controlling my body and I was afraid I'll do something I'll regret later." Mia took a deep breath before she looked up towards Edward. "Being a Grey Witch has its perks. Your own powers are testing you if you are strong enough to control them." Mia smiled. "But I had proved myself stronger." Edward smiled towards her.

"You were always stronger." Edward added.

"Who knows how strong I will be when I became a vampire." Mia teased and then she remembered something. "Oh, and our wedding is on August 13. A month before my birthday. I don't want to be another year older then you. Alice and I agreed to get the wedding together by then."

"Alice and you?" Edward chuckled.

"Yeah." Mia nods. "I need to be in all this preparations with Alice, otherwise she will get too full of herself." Mia joked.

"You do realize she will get her own way at the end." Edward added and Mia gave him a small laugh.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't." Mia answered. "I want the whole wedding to be perfect. Alice is just mostly organizing the whole thing since I'm a sucker at organization. I will also have my vote in it whatever I like her idea or not." Mia explained to him.

"Just don't get into a fight." Edward joked and Mia slightly laughed.

"You shouldn't worry about me." Mia said and leaned her forehead against his. "You should worry about yourself. You have to ask my uncle for my hand in marriage." Mia reminded him before she got up from the ground and onto her feet. "You have a difficult task ahead of you, Mister Cullen."

"A highly dangerous task at that, Miss Forbes." Edward added and Mia extended her hand.

"And for what my aunt will fall for; the ring."

Edward smiled toward her before he got onto his feet. He took the ring that belonged to his mother and now to his future wife and placed it onto Mia's left ring finger. Edward took her hands into his and Mia looked up towards his eyes before she raised on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss onto Edward's cold lips.

 **~End~**


	18. Announcement

I want to thank all of you who are still interest in this story and were patient enough to await every chapter since I've been lazy. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Third book is finally finished as you have noticed and now, I'm thinking about publishing Breaking Dawn. I will separate them into Part One and Part Two since it will probably look better. The updates will probably be slow since I started collage.

The **Prologue** of **Mia's Diaries: Breaking Dawn – Part I** will be published the next week and I hope you will look forward to it.


	19. Sequel

**Sequel**

Mia's Diaries: Breaking Dawn -Part 1- has been posted on my profile :))


End file.
